Revenge
by 4everfleur
Summary: Vervolg op Blood Moon Mabel' s broer Mick is eindelijk klaar met zijn studie en hij gaat naar Forks. Mick weet niet dat zijn familie dood is. Hij komt erachter en wilt wraak nemen op Aro. Mick smeekt Carlisle om hem te veranderen en later gebeurd dat ook. Maar als Mick op het punt staat Aro te vermoorden, grijpt de liefde in. Zal Mick Aro vermoorden en zijn zusje wreken?


_Ik wandelde door het grote bos. Mijn hond Spike rende druk snuffelend om mij heen. _  
_Hij was nogal vrolijk, omdat we lang niet meer gewandeld hadden. _  
_In tegenstelling tot ik, ik voelde mij vreselijk. _  
_We waren vorige week verhuist naar een klein, regenachtig dorpje genaamd Forks. _  
_Er was werkelijk niets te doen, maar mijn ouders vonden het prachtig. Gisteravond waren ze uit eten gegaan in Seattle. Ze zouden om tien uur terug zijn, maar zijn nooit teruggekomen._  
_Meneer Swan, van de plaatselijke politie is een opsporingsbevel gestart, maar ze zijn nog niet terecht. Hij had nog gemompeld dat er vorig jaar ook al van die vreemde vermissingen hadden plaatsgevonden, onder andere van ene Riley Biers, een jongen uit Seattle. Ik had nog bedacht dat die verdwijning iets te maken zou hebben met mijn ouders vermissing, maar die gedachte zetten ik al snel uit mijn hoofd. Het was immers een jaar geleden, en intussen waren er geen vermissingen opgegeven._

_Het bospad begon inmiddels al behoorlijk steil te worden. Ik floot om Spike terug te laten komen, bij de bomen vandaan waar hij zojuist naartoe gerend was. _  
_Geen reactie. Dat was vreemd, normaal kwam hij altijd meteen. Mwah, hij rende vast achter een konijn aan of zo. "Spike! Kom hier jochie!'' riep ik nog een keer uit volle borst. Nog steeds niets te zien van hem. _  
_Nu werd ik toch wel ongerust. Zou één of andere gek hem meegelokt hebben met giftige worsten of zo iets? Nee, dat kon niet , ik wist zeker dat ik hier alleen was. Ik riep hem nog een keer. Nog steeds geen Spike. _  
_Plotseling hoorde ik een luid geritsel in de struiken. Het knerpen van zand en het geluid van takjes die gebroken werden maakte me aan het schrikken. Wat zat daar? ''Spike?'' vroeg ik voorzichtig en doodsbang. ''Ben-n-n jij dat-t-t?'' _  
_Toen kwam hij te voorschijn, luid blaffend en rennend, richting mijn fiets. _  
_Hij moest ergens van geschrokken zijn, dus ik was nog steeds bang. Snel rende ik hem achterna en sprong op mijn fiets. In een bijna onmogelijke vaart fietste ik naar ons huisje aan de rand van het bos._

_Uitgeput kwam ik thuis. Mijn lieve Duitse herder had moeite gehad om mij bij te houden, zijn tong hing uit zijn bek. Snel pakte ik zijn waterbak en vulde die met water uit de kraan. Spike dronk het luid spetterend op. _  
_Ik liep naar de woonkamer en zette de radio aan. Het huis was zo vreselijk stil zonder mijn ouders. En als er iets was waar ik niet tegen kon waren dat wel stiltes. _  
_Alsof de klas in stilte wacht op dat antwoord van die o-zo-moeilijke wiskundevraag en dat jij dat antwoord al helemaal niet weet. Zo irritant._

_Ik beet op m'n nagels terwijl de klanken van de muziek mijn oren binnenstroomde. Spike krabde met zijn nagels tegen de voordeur. Moest hij nou alweer naar buiten? Ik negeerde het geschraap en luisterde verder naar de muziek. _  
_De langzame melodie maakte me slaperig. Zonder dat ik het merk viel ik in slaap op de bank, met het gejank van Spike op de achtergrond. Ik schrok wakker toen ik de natte tong van Spike over mijn neus voelde gaan. ''Spike..'' kreun ik vermoeid. Hij blafte hard. _  
_Ik keek op mijn horloge. Shit, het was al over vieren! _  
_Snel sprong ik van de bank. De radio stond nog steeds aan. Hoe laat was het toen ik terug kwam van de wandeling? _  
_Negen, tien uur? Mijn maag knorde hongerig. _  
_Ik liep richting de koelkast, terwijl ik per ongeluk de dure vaas van mijn al lang overleden oma omverstoten. Mijn reflexen waren altijd snel, en ik ving de vaas net op tijd op. Pfff.. _  
_De koelkast was leeg. Lekker dan. Dan maar naar de supermarkt. _  
_Spike liet ik thuis, zielig aan een paaltje vastzitten was niets voor hem. _  
_Vlug gaf ik hem een kus op zijn kop en loop de deur uit._

_Ik besloot mijn ongebruikelijke tussendoorweggetje te nemen want ik voelde bijna uitgehongerd._  
_Het paadje door het bos werd zo te zien alleen gebruikt door herten en zwijnen, mensen kwamen hier niet. Ik reed de heuvel af. Mijn fietsband slipte in het grind._  
_Hopeloos probeerde ik mijn evenwicht te bewaren, maar viel met mijn arm tegen een tak. Even bleef ik liggen, bijkomend van de schrik. Maar toen keek ik voorzichtig naar mijn arm. Gebroken, zo te zien._  
_Er sijpelde een druppel bloed van mijn bovenarm naar mijn pols. Als mam er nu was geweest...zij was arts op de kinderafdeling in het ziekenhuis._  
_Voorzichtig dep ik met mijn T-shirt het bloed weg._  
_Pijnscheuten schieten door mijn arm. Ik keek op van het geluid van krakende takjes. Het geknerp leek recht voor mij vandaan te komen. Precies dezelfde geluiden die ik hoorde toen ik Spike kwijt was...vreemd.._  
_''H-h-h-al-l-lo?'' was het enige wat ik uit mijn mond kreeg. ''W-w-wie is daar?''._  
_Er stapte een vrouw door de struiken. Haar huid was lijkbleek en haar ogen waren felrood gekleurd._  
_''O, gelukkig! Ik heb mijn arm gebroken, zou ik misschien u mobieltje mogen gebruiken om naar mijn buurvrouw te bellen?'' Met behulp van een boomstam stond ik kreunend op._  
_Toen de vrouw mijn bebloede arm zag, werden haar ogen groot en verschoten van rood naar zwart. Toen zag ik dat ze helemaal niet zo oud was, een jaar of achttien, negentien. Ze bleef mij maar aanstaren, zonder te knipperen. Langzaam en geluidloos liep ze naar mij toe._  
_''Uhh, hallo?'' vroeg ik, verbaasd dat ze geen antwoord geeft._  
_''Je bent te jong om te sterven'' fluisterde ze met een zachte stem. Waar had ze het over? Ik lag niet op sterven, hoor!_  
_''Ik..-''_  
_''... ik weet wat je denkt, meisje.'' maakte ze mijn zin af._  
_Ik voelde me hier niet op mijn gemak met die vreemde vrouw._  
_Iets in mij zei dat ik keihard weg moest rennen, met of zonder fiets. Dat mens was knettergek!_  
_Langzaam maar vastbesloten schuifelde ik naar achteren. Mijn fiets lag aan haar kant, die kon dus moeilijk als vluchtmiddel dienen._  
_Ze keek mij medelevend aan. ''Wees maar niet bang''._  
_Plotseling stond ze slechts een halve meter van mij verwijderd, terwijl ze zojuist nog minstens tien hele meters verderop stond._  
_Ik keek haar wantrouwend aan._  
_''Ik eet je heus niet op''. zei ze met haar mysterieuze stem._  
_Dat dacht ik ook niet. Ze was vast in veel ergere dingen in staat._

_''Ik doe het veel minder pijnlijk''. _  
_Op dat moment had ik echt de neiging om schreeuwend weg te rennen, zo snel mogelijk naar huis. ''W-w-wat?!'' stamelde ik. Ik besefte al snel dat dit niet echt moedig klonk. "Wat?!'' zei ik iets meer vastberaden. _  
_''Als ik nu nog zo zou zijn als toen ik veranderd werd.. had ik waarschijnlijk je bloed tot de laatste druppel leeggezogen''. zei ze heel onschuldig. ''Nu verander ik je alleen maar, ik hou mij nog in. Je zou juist blij moeten zijn.'' _  
_Ik?! Blij?! Er stond een wildvreemde vrouw voor mijn neus die zei dat ze me leeg wou zuigen, en dan moest ik blij zijn?! _  
_Plotseling verstijfde haar gezicht. Ze keek langs mij heen. _  
_Wachtend wat er te zien zou zijn draaide ik mij om. De reactie was dat ik mij bijna doodschrok. Er stond een gigantische zwarte wolf, die je qua maat zou kunnen vergelijken met een grizzly beer. _  
_De wolf vestigde zijn aandacht gelukkig niet op mij, maar grauwde naar haar. ''Sam! Hoe durf jij je hier in deze gedaante te vertonen? Ga weg!'' _  
_Het leek bijna alsof ze met elkaar communiceerde in gedachten, maar dat kon natuurlijk niet. De wolf wou haar iets duidelijk maken met zijn ogen. _  
_De vrouw lachte alleen maar gemeen. Ik zag hoe de wolf op het punt stond haar te bespringen, toen ik plotseling een brandende steek in mijn pols voelde. Het leek alsof iemand vergif in mijn lichaam toe liet. Ik kon niet meer zien wat er daarna gebeurde want plotseling werd alles zwart.._

_Voorzichtig opende ik mijn ogen. Ik knipperde, dat felle zonlicht dat mijn iris doorboorde was niet bepaald wat ik verwacht had. Een vreemd gevoel kwam in mij op. _  
_Ik lag nog steeds in het bos, naast het paadje waar ik gevallen was. Mijn fiets lag in de struiken. Langzaam stond ik op. Vreemd genoeg deed mijn arm geen pijn meer. Blijkbaar was ik met mijn hoofd op een steen gevallen en had ik dat over mijn gebroken arm alleen maar gedroomd. Mijn hoofd duizelde en ik viel bijna weer neer. Ik strompelde naar mijn fiets want ik voelde mij nog steeds erg zwak._

_Toen ik een paar meter van mijn fiets verwijderd was, zag ik dat er een groot gat in mijn voorband zat. Daar kon ik dus niet meer mee fietsen._  
_Zuchtend pakte ik hem op en liep met de fiets aan mijn hand verder het pad op, ik dacht dat ik misschien wel mensen tegen zou komen met een mobieltje waarmee ik kon bellen._  
_Het pad werd gelukkig veel minder ruig, bijna plat zelfs. In de verte zag ik een gebouw, misschien was het een grote schuur of zo._  
_Maar toen ik dichterbij liep zag ik dat het een huis was, en niet zo'n kleintje ook._  
_Voor het huis stond een duur uitziende, glanzende, witte Volvo. ''Zo, die hadden het goed voor mekaar'' dacht ik met mijn mond open._  
_Ik besloot aan te bellen om te vragen of ik even kon bellen._  
_Een vrouw deed open. Ze had bruin haar tot haar schouders en vriendelijke ogen, die tot mijn verbazing bijna goud gekleurd waren. ''Hallo, zou ik misschien heel eventjes mogen bellen?'' vroeg ik op mijn allerbeleefds. Ze keek naar mijn fiets en zei: ''Ik vraag wel even of Emmett naar je voorband kijkt, dan kan je weer fietsen. Loop je even naar de garage?'' en ze wees naar een grote garage deur, die inmiddels al open ging. ''O, dat is ook goed''. zei ik en ik liep naar de plek die ze had aangewezen. De voordeur was al dicht en de vriendelijke vrouw was al weg. In de garage stonden drie geweldige auto's, onder andere een grote truck. Uit de motorkap van een grote zwarte auto zag ik een hoofd komen van een jongen, dat was waarschijnlijk die Emmett._

_Hij was zover ik kon zien was hij nogal groot en gespierd, en zo te zien wel wat ouder dan ik. ''Hey, ik hoorde van Esmé dat je band kapot was?'' vroeg hij met een bijna verleidelijke stem. ''Uh.. ja, heel erg kapot.'' glimlachte ik. Ik zag dat hij dezelfde oogkleur had als de vrouw die hij Esmé noemde, geel-goud._  
_Hij liep met zijn gereedschap naar mijn fiets en keek wel erg serieus naar mijn voorband. ''Maar waarom zou je fietsen als je ook gewoon kunt rennen?'' vroeg Emmett terwijl hij bij mijn fiets knielde. Wat zei hij nou? Rennen? Maar ik was helemaal niet snel! ''Nou ik uh.. ben niet zo snel als de jongens en meisjes van mijn klas, dus pak ik altijd de fiets'' antwoorde ik verbluft._  
_''Het is maar waar je van houd'' zei hij schouderophalend._  
_Terwijl Emmett plakspullen uit zijn gereedschapskist pakte, kwam er een meisje de garage in. Ze had een elfengezicht en donkerbruin, kort haar. Ze deed mij denken aan vliegende feeën die in mijn sprookjesboeken voorkwamen die ik vroeger las. Ze kwam sierlijk maar snel op mij afhuppelen. ''Hoi, ik ben Alice!''_  
_Verbaasd dat ze zich voorstelde mompelde ik: ''Mabel''._  
_''Mooie naam!'' jubelde ze. Toen zag ze mijn fietsen haar gezicht vertrok een beetje. ''Een uhh.. fiets? Juist.'' zei ze bijna fluisterend. Zij ook al? Wat hebben die twee toch? ''Ja Alice, dat zei ik ook al'' komt Emmett ertussen. Hij begon zachter te praten. ''Ik bedoel, als vampier ben je toch veel sneller lopend?''_  
_Ik begreep er helemaal niets meer van. Waar hádden ze het over?! ''V-v-vampier-r?'' vroeg ik stotterend. Alice en Emmett keken elkaar verbaasd aan. ''Ja? Vampier, zoals wij allemaal.'' zeiden ze bijna tegelijk, alsof ze het afgesproken hadden. Een schok ging door mij heen en ik kreeg het opeens ijskoud._

_Alice zag dat ik haar niet begreep en ze zei: ''Vampier, zoals jij en ik? Snap je?'' toen zag ze het. ''Heb je ooit in de spiegel gekeken?!''. _  
_Ik was nog in mijn hoofd aan het samenvatten wat ze bedoelde. _  
_Alice trok mij mee hun huis in en stopte voor een grote spiegel in de hal. _  
_Ik keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. ''Kijk dan!'' drong ze aan. _  
_Ik keek in de gigantische spiegel en schrok. _  
_Eén: Mijn ogen waren felrood. _  
_Twee: Mijn huid was bijna sneeuwwit en doorzichtig. _  
_IK wás een vampier.._

_Snel liep ik van de spiegel vandaan, alsof ik daardoor weer mens werd, alsof daardoor het vreselijke beeld van mij als vampier zou verdwijnen. _  
_Maar ik bleef daar als een levenloos wezen in de spiegel gekerfd staan. ''Ik.. moet dit even verwerken..'' zei ik stotterend. Mijn stem klonk zachtjes. Alice knikte en liep weg. _  
_Langzaam begon ik te begrijpen hoe dit allemaal gebeurd was. _  
_Die vrouw en de wolf.. dat was allemaal geen droom, zoals ik dacht. Het was echt, levensecht. Ik begon ook na te denken wat er dan met mijn ouders gebeurd was, en vooral; wat er van ze over zou zijn. Duizenden vragen spookten door mijn hoofd. Waren mijn ouders ook vampiers? Of zat er meer achter? Wie waren deze mensen hier in dit huis? Leefde zei al lang hier? Had één van hun mij veranderd? En waren er nog anderen? Emmett, Alice en Esmé kon ik niet plaatsen in mijn waarvan-ik-dacht-dat-het-een-droom-was- gebeurtenis. Zij drie konden hier niet alleen wonen, daarvoor was het huis gewoon veel te groot. Dus waren er nog meer. Maar.. mijn ogen waren rood en die van hun goudgeel...waarom? _  
_Emmett verjoeg die gedachten door ertussen te komen. ''Zo, die band leeft weer, hoor!'' zei hij glimlachend. _  
_Ik keek blijkbaar nog steeds geshockt, want zijn glimlach verdween meteen toen hij mij aankeek. ''O, ik laat je wel even alleen..'' en weg was hij weer._

_Ik liep nog steeds geshockeerd naar buiten. Emmett was niet meer in de garage, de motorkap van de zwarte auto was dichtgeklapt. Er was niemand om mij heen en ik kreeg weer het irritante gevoel van alleen zijn. En stiltes. Helemaal stil was het niet, je kon de vogeltjes nog horen fluiten. Maar verder... _  
_Ik besloot naar huis te lopen. Bijna was ik mijn fiets vergeten. Ik tilde hem met één hand op (ja, ik had nooit gedacht dat ik dat zou kunnen) en rende weg. Ik racete door het bos. Over de weg ging niet, het zou de automobilisten wel erg opvallen als er een meisje van veertien met een fiets op haar arm voorbij sprintte. Ik struikelde gelukkig niet over alle uitstekende wortels, wat uitzonderlijk was voor mijn doen. Veel sneller dan verwacht was ik thuis. En toen kwam het weer terug.. dat gevoel van dorst dat ik vanochtend ook al had. Ik realiseerde dat Spike in levensgevaar was met mij in de buurt. De enige optie was hem af te staan aan het asiel. Alleen de gedachte deed al vreselijk pijn en liet tranen opkomen. Zonder Spike zou ik al helemaal alleen zijn. Ik had hem al sinds zijn geboorte... _  
_En dat was genoeg om mijzelf in te houden, ondanks ik zo vreselijke dorst had. Ik hield zijn kop tussen mijn handen en slikte. ''Spikey.. geloof me ik hou superveel van je. Maar je bent hier niet veilig.. zoals ik nu ben...'' snikte ik. Er bengelde een traan over mijn wang. Hij leek het helemaal niet te begrijpen en hield zijn kop schuin. Ik moest glimlachen. Dat zag er altijd zo maf uit._

_Ik pakte het telefoonboek. Mam had het nummer van het asiel erin geschreven toen we een weekendje gingen kamperen. Zonder Spike. Ik vond het nergens op slaan want Spike ging altijd mee als we ergens heen gingen._  
_''9-4-5-1-7-0..'' mompelde ik terwijl ik het nummer intoets. Ik leg de hoorn tegen mijn oor. Hij gaat twee keer over en word dan opgenomen. Ik was zo slim om mijn smoesje alvast te bedenken. ''Hallo..'' begon ik met een volwassen stem. ''Met mevrouw Smeat. Ik ga verhuizen en kan helaas mijn hond Spike niet meenemen''. Ik slikte. ''Zou iemand van jullie hem misschien kunnen ophalen? ''Ik luisterde naar het antwoord. Ik kon de geur van de vrouw aan de andere kant ruiken en wou bijna grommen, maar ik hield mij in. ''Woodstreet.. ja, daar staat maar één huis. Ik plak een briefje op de deur met al zijn gegevens. Ik ben dan al weg en zal zijn spullen op de veranda leggen, ook de hond zal daar staan. Oké, dag.'' de laatste zin sprak ik bijna huilend uit._

_Terwijl ik Spike's kussen op de veranda legde, keek hij mij niet begrijpend aan._  
_Toen ik terug kwam om zijn speeltjes en riem ernaast te leggen, lag hij in zijn mand. Alsof hij staakte. Natuurlijk vond hij het niet leuk om weg te gaan. Ik vond het ook moeilijk..._  
_Ik hoorde in de verte een auto aankomen. Snel plakte ik een key-note met informatie op de voordeur, gaf Spike een kus, sprong over het de hoge schutting en rende het bos in._

_Ik rende door zonder achterom te kijken. Ik stopte mijn vingers in mijn oor om het gejank van Spike niet te hoeven horen. Misschien zou ik spijt krijgen en dan bracht ik hem alleen maar in gevaar. _  
_Uiteindelijk stopte ik met rennen en ging huilend op een omgevallen boomstam zitten. Wat moest ik nu? _  
_Daar hoefde ik niet zo lang over na te denken. Ik moest bij Esmé, Alice, Emmett en al die andere die ik niet kende zien te komen. Misschien konden zij mij helpen. _  
_Hopend dat ik de weg nog wist, ging ik op pad._

_Na vijf minuten gerend te hebben, doemde het grote huis op tussen de bomen. _  
_Gelukkig, ik had het gevonden. Ik stapte de veranda op en belde aan. Niemand deed open. Ik ringde de bel nog een keer. Deze keer kwam er een man. Zijn haar was lichtblond en naar achteren gekamd._

_''Jij moet vast Mabel zijn?'' vroeg hij vriendelijk. _  
_Meteen was ik weer verbaasd, maar ze hadden natuurlijk over mij gepraat. _  
_De man stak zijn hand uit en zei: ''Carlisle''. _  
_Ik schudde de uitgestoken hand en zei: ''Ik ben dus Mabel''. _  
_''Wil je binnenkomen? Of kwam je gewoon maar even langs?'' _  
_Wacht. Waar was ik nou eigenlijk voor gekomen? Om te praten, ja. Maar waarover? Moest ik gewoon doodleuk vragen hoe ik moest overleven als vampier? _  
_''Ik uhh..'' zuchtte ik. Plotseling stond er een jongen naast Carlisle. _  
_Hij keek mij even doordringend in de ogen aan, maar zei toen: ''Ze heeft het moeilijk, Carlisle. Haar hond moest ze naar het asiel brengen, anders zou hij in gevaar zijn.'' _  
_Mijn mond viel open. Hoe kon hij dat nou weten? Ik kende hem niet eens! ''Je denkt nogal hardop'' zei de jongen opeens. Ik keek van hem naar Carlisle. _  
_'' Gedachtenlezen'' verklaarde Carlisle._

_Wow, konden vampiers gedachtenlezen?! Ik blijkbaar niet, zou er soms iets mis met mij zijn? Aarzelend knikte ik. De jongen keek eventjes moeilijk, maar zei toen: ''Er is niets mis met je, Mabel. Alleen ik kan het''. _  
_Dat verklaarde veel, maar maakte ook nieuwe vragen aan; Had ik ook een kracht? Zo ja, welke? Hadden Alice, Carlisle, Emmett en Esmé ook krachten? _  
_Bijna stotterend vroeg ik naar zijn naam. ''Edward'' antwoorde hij. _  
_Edward deed weer zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar ik schudde bijna eerder, snel nee. Ik kon wel raden dat hij antwoord wou geven op mijn vragen van zojuist, maar dat hoefde niet. Ik wou liever alles zelf uitpluizen._

_''Kom binnen'' zei Carlisle snel om de stilte te verbreken. _  
_Ik stapte over de deurdrempel het grote huis binnen. Edward liep de trap af, waarvan ik dacht dat hij naar de kelder leidde. Carlisle wenkte dat ik hem moest volgen de trap op. Met een beetje onzekerheid stapte ik de trap op. Ik verwachtte dat de treden zouden kraken, maar dat viel mee. Sommige vampiers leefden nou eenmaal niet in krotten. Tot mijn verbazing was er boven een keuken. Vast voor de sier, bedacht ik mij. Als ze hier hun eten klaar zouden maken...ik voelde een rilling over mijn rug gaan. Deze 'mensen' die hier woonden konden toch moeilijk moordenaars zijn? Of ze camoufleerde zichzelf gewoon, zodat echte mensen zouden denken dat ze ook 'levend' waren. Waarschijnlijk zouden ze dan aanvallen op de minst verwachtte momenten. _  
_Afschuwelijk._

_Carlisle keek mij aan en even twijfelde ik of hij ook gedachten kon lezen._

_Snel keek ik weg. In de woonkamer keek een jongen aandachtig naar de televisie. Er werd een CSI bericht op bekend gemaakt. Een moord. Carlisle wou even mee kijken naar het beeldscherm en zei dat ik maar op de bank moest gaan zitten. _  
_''De identiteit van de twee personen is inmiddels achterhaalt'' zei de verslaggeefster. Ik keek op. Twee personen? Mam, pap? ''De slachtoffers heten Hannah en Peter Godsleaf. Ze zijn volgens buren pas naar Forks verhuist. We zijn nog bij hun huis wezen kijken, op zoek naar hun veertienjarige dochter Mabel. Helaas is zij nog niet gevonden.'' ging de stem verder. Mijn mond viel open. Pap en mam... dood. _  
_Carlisle en de jongen bij de tv keken mij bijna tegelijkertijd aan. Carlisle fluisterde: ''Bella''. Toen keek hij naar de jongen. ''Jasper, haal onmiddellijk Bella en Edward!'' Vliegensvlug stond Jasper op en liep de trap af. Bijna en seconde later kwam hij terug met Edward. ''Bella is nergens te vinden, Carlisle'' zei Jasper snel. _  
_''Shit!'' schreeuwde Carlisle bijna en hij sloeg de salontafel doormidden. Houtsplinters vlogen in het rond en ik hield mijn armen beschermend voor mijn hoofd. Niet dat die bescherming nodig zou zijn, het was gewoon een menselijk trekje. Toen wees Carlisle naar Edward. ''Ed.. jongen, jij zou haar toch in de gaten houden?'' Edward probeerde Carlisle te kalmeren, en dat lukt aardig. ''Sorry.'' zei Edward stotterend. ''Waar is ze?'' vroeg Carlisle streng. _  
_Edward trok een moeilijk gezicht. Waarom keken ze hier altijd alsof ze moesten poepen?! ''Ze is mee jagen met Emmett en Rosalie.''_

_Carlisle keek van Edward naar Jasper. ''Jasper en ik gaan naar ze op zoek, Edward, jij blijft hier bij Mabel. En waar is Renesmée?'' _  
_Edward rolde met zijn ogen. ''Dat zei ik gisteren toch, ze is met Jacob op vakantie in Italië.'' Carlisle zuchtte. ''O, ja.'' Toen liep hij naar mij toe. Carlisle ging zitten op zijn knieën en zei: ''Mabel. Luister goed, Jasper en ik moeten even weg, Edward blijft hier bij jou. Oké?'' Hij sprak tegen me alsof ik een kind van drie was die voor het eerst s 'avonds alleen thuis bleef. En ik was niet eens alleen. Ik knikte razendsnel. ''Goed, zo''. En weg waren Carlisle en Jasper. Die avond was de saaiste van m'n hele leven, voor zover je het nu leven kon noemen. Mijn pogingen om Edward uit te horen over het vampier zijn leken niet echt te werken. Als ik vroeg waarom ik niet hoefde te ademen (eigenlijk best domme vraag die ik zelf ook wel had kunnen weten) mompelde hij alleen maar iets dat leek op ''Omdat je dood bent''. Edward bleef maar saai voor zich uit staren. Af en toe keek hij op naar het beeldscherm van de tv, maar dat was alleen om naar teletekst te zappen om te kijken hoe laat het was. Blijkbaar was achterom op de klok kijken te vermoeiend voor hem. ''Oké.. laatste vraag.'' zei ik uiteindelijk smekend. Edward gromde. ''Dat zei je vijf vragen terug ook al''. Nu was ik hem zat en werd bijna boos. ''Zijn er op dit moment ook andere vampiers in dit huis die WEL gezellig zijn?! Want dat kan ik van JOU niet zeggen!'' En na die woorden liep ik weg, de trap naar beneden op. Ik rende naar buiten en liep het donkere bos in. Edward deed geen moeite om mij in te halen. Nee, natuurlijk niet. Hij was alleen maar blij dat hij eindelijk van mij af was. Ik wou zo snel mogelijk weg, naar een plek waar ik alleen kon zijn. Thuis? Maar wat was thuis nu voor mij? _  
_Even kwam ik tot stilstand. Waar sloeg dat nu op? Natuurlijk was het huis aan de Woodstreet nog steeds thuis. Ik zuchtte. Het viel te proberen. Langzaam sloop ik door de duistere bosjes. Ik hoorde stemmen van dichtbij komen. Mensen! Mijn tong flitste even over mijn lippen. Ik wou geen moordenaar zijn, maar ik had al bijna twee dagen niets gegeten. En de verleiding was wel erg groot.. Ze stonden bij mijn huis. Zouden dat die mensen van de CSI zijn? Die naar mij op zoek waren? Ik strekte mijn hals om ze beter te kunnen zien. Ze waren met vier, een makkelijke prooi... Ik probeerde het. Gelukkig was ik vroeger goed in drama. Ik rende schreeuwend de bosjes uit. De mannen en vrouw keken geschrokken op. _  
_''Help! Ik word achtervolgd door een wild beest!'' Ik vloog bij de vrouw in de armen. _  
_''Sstt... het is oké, meisje.'' Ik keek haar snikkend aan. Haar gezicht vertrok een beetje. ''Maar, zeg, ben jij niet Mabel? Mabel Godsleaf?'' Ik knikte, nog steeds in tranen. Ik deed alsof ik flauwviel en de mannen vingen me op. Ik hoorde ze praten door een walkietalkie. ''Hallo, over. We hebben een ambulance nodig. Woodstreet, ja dat ene huis.'' Wat?! Nee, ze mochten geen versterking gaan halen! Ik moest nu toeslaan of ze zouden erachter komen wie ik echt was. Snel opende ik mijn ogen. ''Het gaat wel'' zuchtte ik. De man hield op met praten._

_''Het gaat echt'' herhaalde ik. De vrouw had mij nog steeds vast. Mijn enige idee was om haar te omhelzen. Dat deed ik dus ook. Ze leek nogal verbaasd toen ik mijn armen om haar heen sloeg. Mijn mond zocht zijn weg naar haar nek. Zonder erbij na te denken beet ik in de slagader. Het bloed was goddelijk. Ik begreep nu waarom mensen zo op moesten passen voor vampiers; als ze eenmaal begonnen waren konden ze niet meer stoppen. Ik gooide het bloedeloze lichaam van de vrouw op de grond en liep naar de drie mannen toe, die verstijfd toe keken. Ze herstelde uit hun shock en zetten het op het lopen. Ik kon ze met gemak inhalen. Ze schrokken toen ik opeens weer voor ze stond. De mannen durfden niet meer te bewegen en bleven als wassenbeelden voor mijn neus stilstaan. Wat een buitenkansje. Ik greep de eerste man bij zijn kraag en opende mijn mond. Toen werd ik plotseling ruw weggeduwd. Ik belandde met mijn rug tegen de fundering van mijn huis. De pijn die ik verwachtte kwam maar niet. Ik gromde luid, stond op en deed een nieuwe poging om bij de mannen te geraken. Er stond iets tussen hun en mij in, maar ik kon het niet zien door de dikke mist. Het had wel iets weg van een grizzlybeer. Bijna dacht ik dat mijn smoes was uitgekomen. Het ding had zijn rug naar mij toegekeerd. Ik sloop dichterbij en zag dat het weer zo'n gigantische wolf was. En één van de mannen herkende ik vaag... toen schoot het me te binnen. Meneer Swan! Van de politie! Hij had zo zijn best gedaan om mijn ouders te vinden.. en nu zou hij waarschijnlijk gedood worden. Misschien niet door mij, maar dan wel door die wolf. Ik had liever het eerste en sloop nog dichterbij. Grauwend besprong ik de grote wolf. Ik zocht zijn hals door de dikke vacht, maar dat was moeilijker dan gedacht. Er zweefde een klauw vlak voor mijn neus voorbij. En weer werd ik op de grond gegooid, plat op mijn rug. De wolf liet zijn grote scherpe tanden zien en gromde hard. Dit was het dan, mijn korte ondode leven als vampier. Mam en pap, ik zou jullie snel weer zien, als ik niet in de hel belandde.._

_Ik deed mijn ogen dicht. Dit hoefde ik echt niet te zien._  
_Ik wachtte op de sprong van de wolf._  
_Maar die kwam niet. Voorzichtig opende ik één oog. Daardoor zag ik natuurlijk niet goed, dus opende ik mijn tweede oog. De wolf was weg._  
_Plotseling werd ik opgetild en meegenomen. Ik protesteerde. ''Hé! Hallo!''_  
_Het was Emmett. Hij liet me snel weer los. ''Sorry'' mompelde hij. ''Ik moest je stoppen en beschermen voor Sam...''_  
_Sam.. Sam.. waar kende ik die naam toch van? Sam...de wolf! De naam van de wolf uit mijn droom. Was dat dezelfde wolf geweest als zojuist?_  
_Ik voelde mij nog steeds zwak en hongerig. De dorst was blijkbaar nog niet gestild._  
_''Ik... Emmett, zijn die mannen er nog?'' terwijl ik dat zei rende ik terug naar de bosjes bij mijn huis, want inmiddels stonden we weer in het bos. ''Mabel!'' gromde Emmett boos. Hij pakte mijn arm. Ik rukte hem weer los. ''Laat mij! Ik heb honger, oké?'' grauwde ik. Emmett keek mij vuil aan en siste: ''Wij doden geen mensen, Mabel. Snap dat dan! En nu meekomen!'' Zo'n uitbarsting had ik niet verwacht van de o-zo-aardige Emmett. Ik wou niet nog meer ruzie met hem maken, dus gehoorzaamde ik hem maar. We sprintte door het grote, nog steeds donkere bos. In een onmogelijke tijd kwamen we weer bij hun huis aan. Ik bleef stakend stil staan._  
_Emmett stond achter me en gaf mij een duwtje. Ik was er niet op voorbereid en struikelde bijna. ''Jij bent de zwakste nieuwe die ik ooit heb gezien'' mompelde Emmett en hij liep de veranda op. Aarzelend volg ik hem. ''Emmett..'' smeekte ik toen hj door de voordeur wou lopen. ''Wat zullen ze ervan zeggen?'' vroeg ik hem bijna stotterend. Hij liep naar mij toe, sloeg zijn arm om mij heen en zei sussend: ''Het is je eerste keer. Je kon er niets aan doen. Carlisle zal hoogstens een korte, goedbedoelde preek geven''. Dat gaf mij iets meer zelfvertrouwen. Langzaam liep ik de deur door, weer de trap op. De hele familie zat in de keuken op ons te wachten. Twee gezichten herkende ik niet. Twee vrouwen keken mij aan. Alhoewel... één gezicht kende ik wél. Dat was die vrouw. Die mij dit aan had gedaan. Toen ik haar zag bleef ik bevend stilstaan. _

_'''Jij!'' kwam er als enige uit mijn mond. ''Jij!'' _  
_''Ho, wacht! Jullie kennen elkaar?'' vroeg Carlisle verbaasd. _  
_De vrouw sloeg haar ogen neer. ''Bella?'' zei Edward tegen de vrouw. Als ik hier met haar in één huis moest wonen zou ik dat niet volhouden. En gingen Jasper en Carlisle nou opzoek naar iemand die Bella heette? Had zij mijn ouders VERMOORD?! _  
_Edward las waarschijnlijk weer mijn gedachten, want hij fluisterde iets in Bella's oor. Zij knikte aarzelend terug. Edward schrok van haar antwoord en liep vlug de trap af. Bella volgde hem. _  
_Even was het stil. _  
_Opeens zei Esmé: ''Mabel, hoe ken jij Bella?'' _  
_Ik wist dat die vraag zou komen, maar ik had mij er niet op voorbereid. Stotterend probeerde ik het te vertellen. ''Ik... zij... ik was aan het wandelen... in het bos..'' _  
_Alice kwam ertussen: ''Ze heeft jou veranderd..'' Kon Alice ook al gedachtenlezen? _  
_Iedereen was stil. _  
_Ik knikte langzaam. ''En-n.. die vermoorde mensen... waren-n mijn ouders..'' _  
_''Carlisle.. dit kan zo niet langer!'' zei de vrouw die ik niet kende. ''We moeten haar hier houden tot ze zichzelf in controle kan houden!'' _  
_Carlisle knikte. ''Maar eerst Mabel. Alice, vertel wat je gezien hebt''. _  
_Alice twijfelde duidelijk of ze het moest vertellen. Stotterend begon ze het verhaal. _  
_''Ik-k.. ik zag je... bij je huis.. je kon jezelf niet inhouden en..'' _  
_Had Alice het gezien? Was ze mij gevolgd? ''Hoe-e weet je dat-t?''_

_Alice keek even naar Carlisle, alsof ze hem toestemming vroeg om iets te zeggen zonder dat ze hoefde te spreken. Tot mijn verbazing antwoorde Carlisle. ''Alice kan in de toekomst kijken''._

_Ze vonden het niet vreemd dat mijn mond niet open ging van verbazing. Ik had immers al ervaring met.. krachten._

_Alice wenkte Jasper en samen liepen ze door het raam via een boom naar buiten. Ik keek ze verbaasd na. _  
_''Wat gaan ze doen, Carlisle?'' vroeg ik. ''Jagen'' kuchte Carlisle. _  
_Dus zij mochten wel jagen, maar ik niet? Awful. Ik liet even een klein grommetje horen. Esmé zei snel: ''We jagen niet op mensen, maar op dieren.'' _  
_Carlisle volgde: ''We willen geen monsters zijn.'' Nog steeds was ik aangebrand. _  
_''Morgen ga je met ons mee.'' zei Emmett vastbesloten. _  
_''Ik ben trouwens Rosalie'' mompelde de blonde vrouw. ''En dat was dus Bella..'' Plotseling schrok ik op. ''Hoe laat is het eigenlijk? Ik moet altijd om tien uur naar bed.'' Carlisle en Esmé grijnsde even, maar toen zei Emmett glimlachend: ''Als vampier slaap je niet.'' _  
_Ik moest ook lachen, eindelijk opblijven. Rosalie was de enige die nors bleef kijken. ''Ja, nu is het leuk. Maar wacht maar tot je dit honderd jaar hebt meegemaakt. Dan reageer je wel anders.'' Ook Rosalie sprong uit het raam. _  
_Alle lachende blikken verdwenen, en ik was aan het bedenken wat ik verkeerd gezegd had. ''Gaat zij ook jagen?'' Waarom ik deze vraag stelde wist ik niet precies, maar Edward had een uurtje geleden gezegt dat Emmett, Rosalie en Bella toen op jacht waren. Emmett stelde mij weer gerust. ''Nee. Ze moet even alleen zijn. Trek je maar niets van Rose aan hoor.'' _  
_Normaal haatte ik alleen zijn, maar nu had ik graag ook een paar minuutjes in mijn uppie willen nadenken over wat er afgelopen dag gebeurd was. Maar ja, op dit moment waren er geen gedachtelezers of zieneressen in de buurt. _  
_Zonder toestemming te vragen sprong ik ook door het raam. Vliegensvlug kwamen Carlisle en Esmé achter mij aan. ''Wat is dit nou? Mag ik ook even alleen zijn, alsjeblieft?'' vroeg ik geïrriteerd. Carlisle keek mij streng aan. ''We laten je niet nog eens alleen. Je bent te dorstig.'' _  
_Ik rolde met mijn ogen. ''Jullie kunnen mij echt wel vertrouwen, hoor!''' _  
_Esmé keek me bezorgd aan. ''We vertrouwen jou wel, maar we vertrouwen niet datgene wat je bént.'' _  
_Ik had geen zin in discussies en ging er dus niet op in. ''Is er ergens in huis een plekje waar ik alleen kan zijn?'' Carlisle en Esmé keken elkaar aan. ''Het.. het dak..'' antwoorde Esmé. Meteen sprong ik in de dichtstbijzijnde boom, nam een kleine aanloop en kwam op het platte dak terecht._

_Perfect! Ik keek uit over een groot meer en uitgestrekte, groene bossen. Als hier geen vampiers hadden geleefd en het niet constant zou regenen zou het echt een paradijsje zijn. De sterren schitterde in de donkerblauwe hemel Langzaamaan begon ik te begrijpen waarom mijn ouders perse hier naartoe wouden verhuizen. _  
_Het was schitterend. _  
_Ik ging tegen de schoorsteenpijp zitten en keek weer omhoog. Boven het meer spotte ik een vallende ster. Ik mocht een wens doen, en wenste iets dat helaas nooit uit zou kunnen komen. Dat ik weer een normaal en menselijk leven kon leidden. _  
_Ik begon plotseling te realiseren dat mijn ouders echt dood waren, dat ik ze nooit meer zou zien. Ik leek wel een beetje op Harry Potter. Zijn ouders werden vermoord en toen kwam hij erachter dat hij een tovenaar was. Maar ik was geen tovenaar. Ik was een monster. Die gedachte deed vreselijk pijn. Maar de brandende pijn die ik voelde toen ik veranderd werd was vele malen erger geweest. Ik schrok op van een schim aan de andere kant van het dak. Wat zat daar? Vastbesloten sloop ik op de schaduw af. Als vampier was ik veel moediger dan als mens, nu kon ik alles en iedereen aan. Dus bang was ik niet. _  
_Het enige waar ik bang voor was, was om uit te glijden over dat natte dak. Zou echt weer zoiets voor mij zijn. _  
_Het hoofd van Bella doemde op uit de duisternis. ''Ik ben het maar, Mabel.''_

_Nors ging ik weer tegen de schoorsteenpijp zitten. Meteen mijn moment verziekt. Ik wou alleen zijn! Bella kwam naast mij zitten. Ik wendde vlug mijn gezicht af. Haar hoefde ik op dit moment even niet te zien. ''Ga toch weg'' snauwde ik. Ik ving in een glimp op dat ze haar ogen neersloeg. ''Sorry'' mompelde ze. _  
_''Hmpf.. '' zei ik boos. Ik keek naar beneden en zag de zwarte auto wegrijden. Nu zat ik alleen met Bella op het dák. ''Het spijt me echt'' zei Bella smekend. _  
_''Geloof me: 'sorry' of 'het spijt me' is echt niet genoeg! Je hebt verdomme mijn ouders vermoord en mij veranderd in dit... ding!'' riep ik woedend. Intussen stond ik op. Bella's ogen werden groot van schrik en ook zij ging staan. ''Ik... ik dacht-t dat je het wel zou begrijpen... jij bent immers ook een.. een nieuwe.'' _  
_Ik wou over het dak terug naar de boom lopen, toen Bella weer iets zei. ''Alice zag dat je die mensen aanviel'' zei ze luid. ''Charlie Swan.. ze zag hem er ook bij.'' Meneer Swan, die bedoelde ze, toch? Hij kon best Charlie heten. Voorzichtig knikte ik. Bella hapte naar adem ( Vampiers konden dat niet, waarschijnlijk was het één van háár menselijke trekjes die ze mij liet zien). _  
_Even keek ik om. ''Wat? Wat is er?'' Ze keek mij recht in de ogen. ''Charlie is mijn vader..'' _  
_Meende ze dat nou echt? Had ik nou bijna haar vader leeggezogen? Dan stonden we bijna gelijk. Lekker voor haar. Ik rolde met mijn ogen bij die gedachten, sprong in de boom en belandde op de grond. Bella bleef bewegingloos op het dak staan. Net zo geshockeerd als toen ik erachter kwam dat ik een vampier was... haar leven boeide mij echt niet meer. Carlisle en Esmé had ik weg zien rijden, en alleen Emmett was thuis. Edward hing zeker weer ergens rond. _  
_''Hey. Is Rosalie al weer een beetje afgekoeld?'' vroeg ik hem terwijl ik de woonkamer binnenstapte. ''Nop. Maar dat duurt altijd wel lang, hoor'' grinnikte hij. De soap op de tv sprong over in reclame. Jammer, dat was net mijn lievelingssoap, ''One Tree Hill''. Niet dat ik er de laatste tijd veel naar keek, onze televisie deed het vaak niet. In het begin grapte ik vaak dat het eraan lag dat we zo ver van de bewoonde wereld aflagen, maar later werd het gewoon irritant. Mijn ouders werden helemaal panisch dat ze het weerbericht niet meer konden zien. Ik was verbaasd dat het hier nog anders kon dan alleen maar die eeuwig durende regen. Zelfs in de zomervakantie kwam alles met bakken uit de hemel. Maar dan ook echt alles. Ik liep pas nog naar buiten om met Spike te wandelen (aan de gedachten van mijn hond slikte ik even) en toen werd er weer zo'n 'emmer' over mij heen gegoten. En vlak daarna kreeg ik bijna een tak in mijn gezicht. Geen pretje. Zuchtend liet ik mijn slappe lichaam op de bank vallen. Ik staarde naar de klok en zag dat het inmiddels bijna half twaalf was. Het was vreemd om niet moe te zijn rond dit tijdstip. Wat zouden ze hier eigenlijk heel de dag- en nacht- uitvoeren? Gewoon een beetje als mensen, gamen, lezen, of meer vampier-dingen, zoals jagen?_

_Eigenlijk had ik best wel spijt dat ik zo rot tegen Bella gedaan had. Zou ze nog op het dak zitten?_  
_Ik besloot eventjes te gaan kijken. Weer de boom in, afzetten en ik stond weer op het grote dak van het huis. Bella zat nog steeds tegen de schoorsteenpijp. _  
_Langzaam liep ik naar haar toe en probeerde niet uit te glijden. Vlug ging ik weer naast haar zitten. Ze bleef naar de hemel staren. ''Sorry van daarnet, Bella'' kuchte ik. Het klonk wel erg stom hoe ik dat nu doodleuk zei. ''Ik moest het gewoon allemaal verwerken... dat gedoe met mijn ouders en zo.. het is allemaal zo anders.. '' _  
_Bella moest grijnzen. ''Het is inderdaad allemaal veranderd..'' _  
_Nu begon ik nieuwsgierig te worden. ''Hoe had jij het verwerkt? Die verandering, je weet wel?'' Bella keek mij even doordringend aan. ''Ik.. uhh.. was net bevallen van Renesmée...'' Ze stopte weer even. Logisch ook, ik zou ook zo'n verhaal nooit zonder stotterend aan een vreemde kunnen vertellen. Nou, ja.. helemaal vreemd was ik niet. ''En lag op sterven-n... Edward spoot zijn gif in mij... maar het leek niet te helpen...'' Wow. Dat was wel wat heftiger dan dat wat er met mij gebeurd was. ''En toen?'' vroeg ik. ''Uiteindelijk opende ik toch mijn rode ogen.. ik lag al bij de kist op de begrafenis.. ze hadden alle moed al opgegeven.'' Met 'ze' bedoelde ze zeker Esmé, Carlisle en de rest. ''Wow'' zei ik nog een keer. Bella glimlachte weer. ''Ja, inderdaad. Wow.'' _  
_''Het spijt me echt'' herhaalde ik. ''Weet ik'' zei ze vastberaden. ''Maar ik heb meer reden om mij te spijten.'' _  
_Ik sloeg mijn arm om haar heen. Het moest er gewoon raar uitgezien hebben, een veertienjarig meisje dat een (bijna) vrouw troostte. Toch scheelde we maar drie jaar. In mensenjaren dan, ik wist niet hoe oud ze in totaal al was. Over de honderd? Nee, dat kon niet, haar vader leefde nog. ''Dank je''. Ik had niet door dat Bella inmiddels bijna moest huilen. Niet echt natuurlijk, vampiers konden niet huilen. Maar het leek wel alsof ze probeerde te huilen._

_Plotseling verscheen het hoofd van Emmett aan de rand van het dak. ''Carlisle en Esmé zijn terug.'' zei hij. ''Alice zei dat het morgenochtend ging onweren, dus dan kunnen we nog een potje honkballen voordat Carlisle naar zijn werk moet''. Honkballen? ''Jeey'' dacht ik sarcastisch. Ik was niet echt een sportmens-vampier-. Bella knikte en stond op. Ze sprong van het dak en verdween in het huis. Emmett was ook weer naar binnen gegaan. Ik besloot om ze maar te volgen. In de woonkamer lag Emmett languit op de bank tv te kijken. Rosalie was inmiddels niet meer boos en zat tegen zijn voeten aan naast hem. Ze keek nors voor zich uit. Alice zat in een modetijdschrift te bladeren en Jasper zat op zijn mobiel. Ik zag nog net Carlisle de trap opgaan, waarschijnlijk waren daar de slaapkamers. Esmé gaf de plantjes op het aanrecht water. Bella was nergens te bekennen, net als Edward. Ik ging aarzelend op de enige lege bank zitten. One Tree Hill was nog steeds bezig op de televisie, dus ik keek aandachtig mee. Het speelde zich af op een begraafplaats. Jemig, was er nou weer iemand dood? Lol. Ik keek naar Alice. Ze las nog steeds het Essence Magazine. Op het bijzettafeltje lag nog een huizenhoge stapel van modetijdschriften. Helemaal onderop lagen twee of drie Star's. Dat was meer wat voor mijn leeftijd. ''Uhh.. Alice...'' mompelde ik terwijl ik naar de Star's wees. ''Mag ik die lezen?''_  
_''O, natuurlijk!'' jubelde ze. Ze trok met haar dunne vingers de drie tijdschriften uit de stapel. Na een hoop gewankel bleef de stapel toch staan. Ik kreeg de Star's in mijn handen geduwd en sloeg meteen de eerste open. Zo ging het ongeveer de hele nacht door._  
_Om negen uur ( ik moest toch echt even op mijn horloge kijken om te beseffen dat ik de hele nacht doorgelezen had) liepen we naar de garage. Rosalie en Emmett hadden die nacht alle honkbalbenodigheden al ingepakt. Ik bedacht mij nog iets en vroeg of ik nog even langs mijn huis konden. Al mijn kleding en spullen lagen daar nog! Het werd gelukkig goedgekeurd. Ik stapte met Bella, Carlisle, Edward en Esmé in Carlisle 's auto, die grote zwarte. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie en Emmett namen Emmett 's jeep. _

_We reden over een hobbelige weg. Waarom we niet gewoon rende, was mij een raadsel. Over al die verborgen paadjes in het bos liep toch nooit iemand? En als we zouden rennen, zouden we niet eens over het pad gaan. De honkbalspullen waren ook al niet zo zwaar (voor vampiers dan). We gingen over een grote hobbel en ik vloog bijna de lucht in. ''Waah!" riep ik toen ik vloog. ''Sorry'' grinnikte Carlisle, maar zijn antwoord leek meer alsof hij het grappig vond dan dat hij echt spijt had. Ook Edward moest even glimlachen. Pff... ik vond het nu al niet leuk dat ik de jongste hier was. Door het autoraam zag ik in de verte mijn huis. Het had nogal veel weg gekregen van een spookhuis. Griezelig gewoon. Ik zou eerder verwachten dat hier vampiers zouden wonen in plaats van in hun mooie, moderne huis. Spike was gisteren al opgehaald, maar ik miste hem nu al. Zijn spullen lagen ook niet meer op de veranda. De auto kwam tot stilstand. Emmett, die achter het stuur zat in de andere auto, keek verbaasd naar Carlisle. Carlisle riep dat zij maar vast naar het 'honkbalveld' moesten gaan. De grote jeep reed verder over de inmiddels- geasfalteerde weg. Ik sprong uit de auto en rende naar de voordeur. Snel grabbelde ik in mijn jaszak. De sleutel zou hier toch ergens moeten zijn... Hebbes! Ik stopte hem in het slot en deed de deur open. _  
_Voorzichtig stapte ik de drempel over. De houten vloer kraakte onder mijn gewicht ( niet dat ik heel erg zwaar was, maar de planken waren erg oud). Het was nog stiller zonder Spike. Toch had ik het gevoel dat mijn moeder gewoon in de keuken aan het koken was en mijn vader bijna met zijn neus tegen de tv aangeplakt zat toen de tv het eindelijk wel een keertje deed en er net een spannende rugby- wedstrijd aan de gang was. En ik zou waarschijnlijk Spike een knuffel geven en daarna naar boven gaan om te chatten met mijn oude vriendinnen. Áls mijn internet er een keer niet uitlag. Zuchtend stapte ik de trap op. Vanuit het raam zag ik Carlisle met zijn handen in zijn zakken op mij wachten. Ik bedacht dat ik wel op moest schieten. Esmé en de rest bleven nog in de auto zitten. De deur van mijn kamer kraakte toen ik hem opendeed. Alles was nog precies hetzelfde als toen ik met Spike ging wandelen. Mijn laptop lag onaangeraakt op mijn bureau en mijn bed was netjes opgemaakt. De kledingkast stond op een kier. Vlug pakte ik mijn reistas, propte zoveel mogelijk kleding erin en keek voor de laatste keer rond. In een mandje in mijn kast lag mijn sportkleding. Ik griste een paars hemdje eruit en trok het aan. Ik had geen zin om mijn joggingbroek te verwisselen voor mijn voetbalbroekje. Ja, vreemd genoeg had ik op voetbal gezeten. Ik haalde mijn lievelingsvest uit mijn reistas en sprintte de trap af. Buiten stond Carlisle nog steeds zoals ik hem net nog zag staan. ''Klaar, Meeb?'' O, jee, was Meeb nu opeens mijn bijnaam? Normaal werd ik altijd Meemee genoemd door mijn ouders. Ik knikte, gooide mijn reistas in de achterbak en sprong weer in de auto. Mijn andere spullen zou ik later wel halen, ik wou de honkballers niet laten wachten._

_Ik was blij dat we eindelijk over een verharde weg reden. Jammer genoeg kwam de zandweg weer in het zicht. We bleven in het bos rijden tot we bij een groot grasveld aankwamen. De jeep van Emmett stond al geparkeerd en Carlisle zette zijn auto ernaast. De honken waren al neergelegd, maar veel verder uit elkaar dan bij een normaal honkbalveld. Ik stapte uit en rende naar Alice en Jasper toe, die aan het ingooien waren. Ze stonden bijna zeventig meter uit elkaar. Toen Jasper de bal naar Alice gooide, sprong ik er razendsnel tussen en ving de bal met mijn blote handen (Alice en Jasper hadden ook geen handschoenen aan, maar het ging hier even over mij ). Alice glimlachte toen ik de bal weer naar haar gooide. Jasper was minder blij. Nou, ja, als ik het maar leuk had. Carlisle en Esmé stonden inmiddels ook al naast mij. Edward en Bella deden nog even rustig aan en kwamen aansjokken. ''Je weet maar nooit of er een mens meekijkt'' zei Edward. Mijn gedachten waren helaas niet meer privé. Grrr... Ik wist nu nog steeds niet wat MIJN gave nu eigenlijk was. Hopelijk zou ik er snel achter komen. ''Oké, allemaal even verzamelen!'' riep Carlisle. In zijn hand had hij een honkbalknuppel en een honkbal. Emmett en Rosalie kwamen aangesprint. ''Alice, wanneer gaat het onweren?'' vroeg Esmé. Het leek alsof Alice even nadacht, maar natuurlijk keek ze in de toekomst. ''Vijf minuten'' zei ze uiteindelijk. Carlisle wreef in zijn handen. ''Mooi zo! Iedereen op zijn plaatsen!''. Ho, wacht! Wat was ik? Hoorde ik bij de veldpartij of de slagpartij (Tja.. veel wist ik niet van honkbal, maar dát dan weer wel)? ''Esmé, waar hoor ik?'' Esmé sloeg een arm om mij heen en zei: ''Jij bent slagpartij, maar je moet nog even wachten. Eerst slaat Carlisle''. Hij stond inderdaad al klaar met de knuppel in zijn hand. Emmett, Edward en Esmé stonden in het veld. Alice was de pitcher en Jasper de catcher. De rest (Bella, Carlisle, Rosalie en ik) waren aan slag. De teams waren niet al te eerlijk, maar dat hoorde blijkbaar bij vampier-honkbal._

_Ik hoorde een luid gedonder in de verte, en dat was volgens de ''spelers'' het startsein om te beginnen. Alice gooide de bal met een gigantische smak richting Carlisle, die hem hard met zijn knuppel raakte. De bal vloog bijna een kilometer ver, terwijl Emmett er achteraan rende om de bal te vangen. Carlisle was net langs het tweede honk. Ik keek vol spanning of Carlisle het zou halen. Emmett was er bijna.. en...''IN!'' schreeuwde Rosalie. ''Jammer, Em!'' riep ze er glimlachend achteraan. Emmett grijnsde terug. Carlisle sloot weer aan in de rij. Nu was het Rosalie 's beurt. Ze stond met de knuppel in de handen, klaar om de bal weg te meppen. Alice gooide weer zo hard als eerst en Rosalie raakte de bal iets zachter dan Carlisle, maar alsnog onmogelijk ver voor een mens. Dit keer sprintte Edward erachteraan. Het leek erop dat Rosalie het tweede punt voor ons team zou scoren, maar Edward was snél, heel erg snél. Hij ving de bal niet, maar raapte hem op en gooide hem naar Jasper. Jasper tikte Rosalie nét uit. Sjemig... waarschijnlijk zou ik er niet veel van bakken, ze waren hier allemaal zo goed... Rosalie keek boos naar Jasper, maar ging ook weer achteraan in de rij staan. Nu was ik aan de beurt. Hellup.. Ik liep langzaam naar het thuishonk en raapte de knuppel op. Ik stond bijna te trillen op mijn benen, als ik nu afging voor hun neuzen... Oew.. dan werd ik de rest van mijn ondode leven niet meer geplaagd met Meeb, maar met Trillie of zo. Alice smeet de bal naar mij toe. Ik was niet voorbereid, maar sloeg toch raak. Keihard raak. De bal kwam verder dan al zijn andere pogingen. Wow. Kracht ontdekt. Nee, het lag niet aan kracht. Het lag aan mijn gigantische reflexen, die nog beter waren gevormd dan bij normale vampiers (Niet dat vampiers normaal waren, of zo..).Bijna vergat ik te rennen. Ik kwam al gauw aan bij het tweede honk, en nam een sprintje naar het thuishonk. Met vijf seconden verschil op Edward's grote rensnelheid kwam ik binnen. Ik gaf Rosalie een high-five en ging achter haar staan. Wie was de scheidsrechter eigenlijk? Jeey, potje honkbal zonder scheidsrechter. Dus mocht alles... Ik smeedde snode plannetjes in mijn hoofd, die gelukkig niet al te gemeen waren. Bijvoorbeeld als we zouden wisselen en wij veldpartij waren dat ik dan per óngeluk mijn voet even uit zou steken als Alice langskwam... Nee. Mabel, doe normaal! Dan vinden ze je meteen al niet meer aardig, ook al was het maar een geintje. Na een uurtje riep Edward: ''Carlisle! Het is bijna half elf!'' Carlisle keek op zijn horloge en knikte. ''Ik moet gaan.'' _  
_''Ahh... zuchtte Alice. Carlisle keek haar aan en zei: ''Ik zou ook liever willen blijven, maar al die zieke mensen kan ik niet laten wachten..'' Zieke mensen? Werkte hij in het ziekenhuis?! Net als mam! ''Uhh.. Carlisle.. werkt daar in het ziekenhuis ook ene Hannah Godsleaf?'' vroeg ik aarzelend. ''Mevrouw Godsleaf? Ja, die ken ik wel. Net nieuw, hm?'' Carlisle rolde even met zijn ogen. ''Moeder?'' vroeg hij. Ik knikte. Hij knikte terug en rende naar de zwarte auto. Emmett en Edward raapten razendsnel de honken op en Rosalie sjouwde met de knuppels (Het was niet zwaar, ze stelde zich gewoon aan, dacht ik). Alice kwam erachter aan met enkel één honkbal in haar hand. Alsof dat zoveel woog... Ik grinnikte. Ze legden alle spullen weer in Emmett 's jeep en stapte in. Edward dit keer ook in de jeep. Bella ook. En ook Esmé. Ging Carlisle meteen door naar het ziekenhuis? En wij moesten met zijn allen in Emmett 's jeep? Oké, de auto was niet bepaald klein, maar zeven? Ik vergat Jasper; ácht dus! Jasper stapte niet in. Hij liep over het zandweggetje weg. Alice ging hem snel achterna. Die twee gingen dus lopend... nog steeds moesten we zes mensen in de jeep proppen. Zes VAMPIERS.. ''Past wel, hoor'' zei Edward. Nog steeds niets privé dus... Ik zuchtte en stapte ook in. ''Sorry, Mabel, jou hadden we niet meegerekend. Je past vast nog in de achterbak.'' zei Rosalie beschaamd. Fijn. Mocht ik weer lekker in de achterbak gaan zitten. Mopperend sprong ik erin. _

_We kwamen aan bij hun huis. Ik had de hele rit achter in de achterbak gezeten tussen de honkbalknuppels. Niet echt een fijn gevoel. Kwaad liep ik het huis binnen, maar bedacht mij dat ik hier toch niets te doen had en ging weer naar buiten. Ik sprong weer in de boom en belandde weer op het dak. Het was een koude ochtend geweest en het dak was nat van de dauw. Door de mist kon ik mij niet voorstellen dat het hier vannacht zo mooi was geweest, ik zag helemaal niets. Toch ging ik weer op mijn plekkie zitten. Er lagen een paar doorweekte Star's. O, ja, ik was s'avonds weer op het dak gaan zitten lezen. Ik pakte de natte bladen op en er druppelde water vanaf. Snel legde ik ze op een droog stukje dak. Het viel mij nu pas op dat er een luik aan de rechterkant van het dak openstond. Ondanks de mist zag ik het toch duidelijk. Waar leidde dat naartoe? Ik liep er naar toe en keek door het gat. Het was een werkkamer! ''Vast van Carlisle''' bedacht ik mij. Ik sprong door het luik en kwam met een plof op de grond terecht. In de kamer stond bij het raam een groot bureau, waar allemaal papieren en multomappen op lagen verspreid. Er slingerde ook overal pennen rond. Er stonden aan de rechterkant twee grote kasten, waar meer boeken in lagen dan dat ik in mijn hele dooie leven zou lezen. Aan de kant van de deur zat aan de wand een aardig groot schilderij. Er stonden aan de onder dansende mensen op, en boven vier statige mensen (als ik goed keek zag ik dat ze rode ogen hadden, dus het moesten wel vampiers zijn, of natuurlijk mensen die rode lenzen mooi vonden staan) op een balkon. De rechter vampier herkende ik... dat was Carlisle!_

_Zonder dat ik het merkte was Edward naast mij komen staan. Ik schrok toen hij begon te praten. ''Wat doe je hier? Waar kijk je naar?'' _  
_Hij keek ook naar het schilderij. ''Dat is de Volturi, als je dat soms wou weten''. _  
_Natuurlijk wou ik dat weten, hij las mijn gedachten. Maar de watte? Volturi? Laat maar zitten. _  
_Ik wees naar Carlisle. ''Wat doet Carlisle daar?'' _  
_''Hij woonde een tijdje bij de Volturi in Italië'' antwoorde Edward. Het viel mij op dat hij langzaam praatte. ''De Volturi.. het is zeg maar ons koningshuis.'' _  
_Edward begon weer moeilijk te kijken. Ik rolde met mijn ogen. ''Ik heb precies hetzelfde tegen Bella gezegd toen ze het vroeg.. als je er meer over wilt weten moet je maar naar haar gaan''. Ik knikte, maar hoefde er niet perse meer over te weten. ''Ik ga weer''. Edward stak zijn hand op en liep weg. Interessant. _  
_Carlisle was dus in Italië geweest? Ging ik daar maar ooit heen.. Ik was nog nooit buiten Amerika op vakantie geweest. Mijn ouders hadden er het geld niet voor of waren te druk met hun werk. Ik keek nog even de kamer rond. Naast het schilderij hing een kalender aan de muur. Het was vandaag 7 augustus.. Over vier dagen was ik jarig! Ik was het bijna vergeten. Over vier dagen alweer vijftien.. Mijn eerste verjaardag zonder mijn ouders... _  
_En qua uiterlijk werd ik niet ouder. Een schok ging door mij heen toen ik bedacht dat ik nooit volwassen zou worden. Wat een vreselijk gedachte.. Nooit autorijden... Misschien wel een scooter, maar dat was toch anders. _  
_Ik keek nog eens goed naar de kalender. Wacht... 7 augustus? Dat kon niet kloppen! 7 augustus was de dag dat mijn ouders verdwenen. Ik keek op mijn horloge en zag dat het vandaag al 10 augustus was. MORGEN was ik jarig! _  
_Snel rende ik naar beneden. Bella zat in de woonkamer een boek te lezen en Esmé keek naar een kookprogramma. Grappig, wat moesten wij nou met koken? ''Esmé!'' riep ik. Ze keek op. ''Ik.. uh.. ben morgen jarig.'' mompelde ik minder enthousiast dan de bedoeling was. ''Echt waar?''. Ze moest lachen. ''Alice zit in haar kamer, boven, als je het tegen haar zegt zal ze wel een feestje voor je organiseren, als je dat niet erg vind''. _  
_Een party?! Hier?! Geweldig! Maar wie moest ik uitnodigen? Mijn oude vriendinnen konden vast niet komen, en ik kon mijzelf nog niet supergoed in bedwang houden. Dan dus alleen met de Cullens (Ik had het op de brievenbus gelezen). Ook gezellig, hoor! Ik rende weer naar boven. Waar was Alice' kamer eigenlijk? Ik gokte op de linker deur en ik gokte goed. Alice zat op haar bed haar nagels te lakken, terwijl ze muziek aan het luisteren was op haar IPhone. Ze had een bed?! ''Ook alleen voor de sier'' dacht ik. ''Alice?'' riep ik, proberend over het lawaai dat zij waarschijnlijk hoorde heen te komen. Ze keek op. ''Huh? Wat is er?'' riep ze. Ik maakte het gebaar van IPod- oortjes uitdoen. Dat deed ze na. ''Ik ben morgen jarig, dus ik vroeg me af-''. Ik kon mijn zin niet meer afmaken. Alice was al opgesprongen. ''Party?! Ik regel alles wel! Taart, slingers... en natuurlijk cadeautjes! Heel veel cadeautjes!'' _  
_''Nou, Alice, heel overdreven hoeft niet, hoor''. Ze kenden me nog maar een paar dagen. ''Onzin!'' piepte Alice. ''Je bent als familie voor ons, gekkie!'' _  
_Even keek ik haar verbaasd aan. ''Echt?!'' _  
_Alice wuifde weg met haar hand. ''Ach, natuurlijk!'' Ik moest glimlachen. Ik was hier écht welkom en dat idee vond ik prachtig. Het gaf me het gevoel dat ik er niet alleen voor stond. ''Loop even mee!'' jubelde Alice nog na en ze liep haar kamer uit, door een andere deur. ''Het word trouwens een tópfeest!'' zei ze nog terwijl we door de gang liepen. Ach, ja. Zij kon het allemaal weten, ze kon immers in de toekomst kijken. We kwam uit in een klein kamertje, maar die toch wat groter was dan mijn eigen slaapkamer in mijn oude huis. De muren waren lichtpaars geverfd en aan de rechterkant stond een bed. Door de vele ramen kwam zonlicht naar binnen. ''En? Hoe vind je het? Het is de oude kamer van Renesmée, ze krijgt nu een eigen huisje.'' verklaarde Alice. Ik was even verbluft en wist er niets uit te krijgen. Mijn eigen kamer? Nu hoefde ik in ieder geval niet meer op het dak te zitten. Ik moest grijzen als ik daar aan dacht._

_Mijn spullen zouden vast nog steeds in Emmett 's jeep liggen. ''Alice.. ik pak even mijn kleding en zo..'' mompelde ik en ik liep weer naar beneden, de voordeur uit. Emmett had zijn auto in de garage geparkeerd, stom ook van me dat ik dat vergeten was. Ik snelde weer het huis in. In de grote, garage stond inderdaad Emmett 's gigantische jeep, met achterin... geen reistas! Ik sloeg mezelf op mijn voorhoofd. Natuurlijk! Mijn tas lag nog bij Carlisle in de auto! Dom, dom, dom.. _  
_Dan kon ik in ieder geval aan Alice vragen of ze mee kwam naar mijn huis om mijn overige spullen te gaan halen. In de woonkamer zat dit keer alleen Bella. ''Zoek je je tas?'' vroeg ze toen ze mij ongerust om me heen zag kijken. ''Carlisle heeft hem in de keuken neergelegd toen hij erachter kwam dat je reistas nog in zijn auto lag.'' Met een snel bedankje liep ik naar de keuken. En inderdaad, daar lag mijn tas op het aanrecht, met een briefje erop. _  
_Ik las: _

**_Mabel, vergeet voortaan beter niet je spullen __;).  
groetjes Carlisle_**

_''Thanks Car'' zei ik terwijl ik mijn tas over mijn schouders sloeg en weer naar boven rende. Alice zat op mijn bed, ze had inmiddels haar oortjes weer ingedaan. ''Alice, JOEHOE?'' Ik bewoog met mijn handen voor haar gezicht. Ze keek bijna stoned voor zich uit. Ik trok haar oortjes uit haar oren, maar ze reageerde nog steeds niet. Toen begreep ik het. ''Alice, wat zie je?'' _  
_''De Volturi. Ze accepteren het niet dat je nu bij ons woont..'' zei Alice. Ze klonk heel erg serieus. Ik werd er een beetje bang van. ''Maar voor hun is het slechts nog een kleine zaak, niets om je druk over te maken'' zei ze snel om mijn gestress te sussen. Ik ontspande weer. _  
_Ik gooide mijn reistas op mijn bed en begon met uitpakken. Alle kleding legde ik in mijn kast. Alice ging weer naar haar eigen kamer, nagels lakken, vermoedde ik. Om half 2 was ik eindelijk klaar. Af en toe lag dat groene shirtje niet bij de goede kleur, of hoorde die spijkerbroek niet op de truienplank, maar bij de broeken. Ik was nogal precies, omdat ik nu toch alle tijd van de wereld had. _  
_Ik was vergeten Alice te vragen om mee te komen naar mijn huis. Het was pas half 2, dus als zij niets anders te doen had, hadden we nog veel tijd over en konden we rustig aan doen. _  
_Ik sloop naar Alice' kamer en klopte dit keer aan. Alice was blijkbaar geen muziek aan het luisteren, want ze deed meteen open. ''Alice, zou je misschien met mij mee kunnen gaan om nog wat spullen uit mijn huis te halen?'' _  
_Alice beet zenuwachtig op haar lip en zei: ''Het spijt me, Meeb, maar ik heb het nogal druk. Waarom vraag je niet of Rosalie met je meegaat?'' Voordat ik kon antwoorden, werd de deur alweer dichtgeslagen. Druk? Ja, met tijdschriften lezen zeker! Stop, ik moest nu niet boos worden op Alice. Ze zat al bijna de halve dag met mij opgescheept en ik begreep dat dat wel ging vervelen en irriteren. Nu zat er maar één oplossing op... Rosalie. Great. Tijdens honkballen viel ze best wel mee, maar ik was die opmerking van gisteravond van haar nog niet vergeten. En Bella kon ik ook niet vragen, want zij mocht van Esmé en Carlisle niet alleen de deur uit (Ik kon haar ook niet tegenhouden, want ik was immers ook een nieuwe). Esmé dan? Nee. Ik mocht haar wel, maar ik had liever een.. tja.. hoe zeg je dat.. jonger iemand, iemand die net uit de puberteit was ontsnapt. Die zou mij toch wel iets beter begrijpen. Emmett? Nee, die had het vast ook druk. Jasper dan? Als ik aardig tegen hem zou doen zou hij dat norse van vanochtend misschien wel kwijtraken. Alhoewel.. ik had hem niet zien thuiskomen. Waar was Jasper? Dan bleef alleen Edward nog over. Hij zou best wel mee willen gaan, toch? _  
_Ik besloot het hem maar te gaan vragen. Ik vond Edward in de kelder, waar ik nog nooit geweest was. Er stonden geen meubels, behalve een piano, waar Edward op aan het spelen was. De klanken waren prachtig en betoverend tegelijk. Ik sloop langzaam dichterbij, om hem niet te storen. Plotseling stopte hij met spelen. ''Ja, ik ga wel met je mee'' fluisterde hij. Soms kwam zijn gedachtenlezen wél van pas..._

_We rende door het dichtbegroeide bos. Edward wou zijn grijze Volvo niet vies maken door over de modderige paadjes rijden. En bovendien waren de tussendoorweggetjes veel sneller dan over de geasfalteerde weg. Al snel kwamen we bij mijn huis aan. Mijn sleutel zat nog steeds in mijn jas, die ik over mijn vest aan had getrokken. De deur ging weer krakend open. Plotseling merkte ik dat Edward weg was. Ongerust keek ik om mij heen. ''Ed-dward-d?'' riep ik stotterend. ''Ja?'' hoorde ik van boven mijn hoofd. Geschrokken keek ik omhoog. Edward keek vanuit mijn slaapkamerraam naar buiten. ''Hoe... o, natuurlijk''. Springen. Ik had mijn raam open laten staan. Ik klapte de deur weer met een smak dicht en sprong in de boom tegenover mijn slaapkamerraam. ''Achteruit!'' waarschuwde ik hem. Edward verdween mijn kamer in. Ik belandde in het venster. Edward keek rond in mijn kamer. ''Wat een troep..'' mompelde hij verbaasd. Ik moest inderdaad toegeven dat mijn kamer niet bepaald netjes was. Alle boeken (en dat waren er niet zo veel) lagen over de vloer bezaait. Mijn bureaustoel was omgegooid en mijn laptop opengeklapt. Hij stond aan op mijn Msn-pagina. Vreemd, daar had ik vanochtend toch echt niet opgekeken... ik had mijn laptop niet eens aangeraakt. ''Edward, er is hier iemand binnen geweest'' zei ik met open mond. ''Dat dacht ik al..'' antwoorde Edward. En het was niet eens een vraag geweest. Ik rook aan mijn T-shirt, die op mijn bed lag. Het was overduidelijk een vampier geweest, ik rook hem (ja, ik rook zelf dat het een man geweest was). _  
_Wat was hij hier komen doen? Op zoek naar mij? Of naar mijn gegevens? Dat laatste zou het wel geweest zijn, anders had hij niet op mijn Msn-pagina gezeten. Maar alsnog, waarom? Was het de Volturi geweest? _  
_''Zou best kunnen'' mompelde Edward weer. ''Maar wat-t kwamen ze hier doen-n-n, Edward?'' vroeg ik stotterend. ''Zo belangrijk ben ik toch niet?'' zei ik erachteraan. _  
_''Blijkbaar wel.'' _  
_O, nee. Ze mochten hier niet komen! Ik wist niet waar ze allemaal tot in staat waren, maar het voelde niet goed. _  
_''Laten we nou maar gewoon je spullen bij elkaar zoeken, dan kunnen we hier weg.'' zei Edward. Het leek alsof hij voelde dat ik gestresst was. Dacht ik weer hardop? _  
_Aarzelend knikte ik. Wat moest allemaal mee? Mijn laptop, nog wat kleding, foto's... en mijn dagboek. Ik schreef er de laatste tijd niet meer in, maar het had veel emotionele herinneringen voor mij. _  
_Ik propte nog een paar boeken in mijn grote plastic zak die ik meegenomen had. Edward had ook nog een paar spullen bij elkaar gesprokkeld, hij hoorde mij natuurlijk denken wat ik allemaal mee moest nemen. _  
_Na een half uur had ik wel zo alles. Mijn kamer leek opeens veel netter en opgeruimder. Ik knikte naar Edward en dacht: ''Laten we gaan". _  
_We sprongen door het raam en kwam neer op de grond. Het bos leek opeens veel donkerder en aarzelend sprintte ik er door heen. Het Cullen- huis doemde op in de verte. Met de plastic zak onder mijn arm liep ik weer naar binnen. Ik rende mijn kamer in en begon alles uit te pakken. _  
_Mijn wekker... die had ik natuurlijk niet echt meer nodig, maar hij was zo leuk, met een groot hart in het midden. Dat hart dat ik nu niet meer in mij had.. Raar gevoel was dat. _  
_Ik klapte mijn laptop open. Msn stond nog steeds aan. Claire en Megan waren online! _

_**Mabel-xx- has logged in.**_

_**Mabel-xx-: Hi girlzz!**_

_**MissClaire: Hey, meid! **_

_**MeGaN: Hoi sgatt! Hoe is het daar in.. Forks heette het toch? **_

_**Mabel-xx-: Hmmm... **_

_**MissClaire: O,o. Dat klinkt niet goed. **_

_**Mabel-xx-: was ook niet goed bedoeld **_

_**MeGaN: o, nog ff: heette jij nou Godsleaf van je achternaam? **_

_**Mabel-xx-: Helaas wel.. **_

_**MeGaN: O god. Wat erg voor je! **_

_**MissClaire: HO STOP GRR: wat heb ik gemist? **_

_**MeGaN: Claire, dat wat ik je vertelde... is waar. **_

_**MissClaire: O my Jacob. **_

_**Mabel-xx-: Wrm Jacob? **_

_**MissClaire: Er is een nieuwe jongen op school... genaamd Jacob.**_

_**Mabel-xx-: o, ja das waar bij jullie is school natuurlijk al begonnen.. **_

_**MeGaN: Claire: 1, 2, 3... **_

_**MissClaire: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU **_

_**MeGaN: IN DE WEI STAAT EEN KOE**_

_** MissClaire: EN DIE KOE ZEGT I LOVE YOU... **_

_**MeGaN: & MissClaire: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JOEE! GEFELICITEERD! **_

_**Mabel-xx-: A gosh, bedankt! Maar ik ben morgen pas jarig heaa! **_

_**MissClaire: morgen gaan we met school op kamp dus feliciteren we je nu!**_

_**''Mabel!'' hoor ik van beneden komen.** _

_**Mabel-xx-: ik moet gaan! Luff jullie! XXX**_

_De stem van Emmett, die ik zojuist gehoord had, galmde na in mijn oren. Hij en Rosalie stonden beneden aan de trap. Rosalie keek op toen ze mij de trap af zag komen en grijnsde. ''Hoi!'' zei ze veel vriendelijker dan dat ik verwacht had._  
_''Ben je klaar om te gaan?'' vroeg Emmett glimlachend. ''Let's go!'' riep ik blij en we renden naar buiten._

_Inmiddels was het begonnen met schemeren en het bos zag er angstaanjagend uit. Bijna werd ik bang. In zag iets voorbij mij zoeven. Vast Emmett._  
_Gelukkig kon ik nog wel mijn prooien goed zien in het donkere bos._

_Achter een boom was een onschuldig hertje aan het grazen. Toch best wel zielig eigenlijk... Maar ik moest toch wát? En mensen doden was niet echt plezierig.. maar dit ook niet. Nou, niet verder zeuren, Mabel, dacht ik bij mezelf._  
_Ik sloop voorzichtig zonder ook maar één takje te laten kraken richting het Bambi-hertje. Het keek op en bewoog zijn kopje onrustig heen en weer. Ikzelf werd niet gespot. Ik liep langzaam achter een boom vandaan en stortte mij op het diertje. Het hertje probeerde hopeloos weg te komen en gilde het uit (ik vond het ook vreemd dat herten konden gíllen), maar het was onmogelijk om aan mij te ontsnappen. Ik hield het beestje in een stevige greep vast, zocht zijn halsje en beet. Het donkerrode dierenbloed was maar half zo lekker als mensenbloed, maar ik moest het er maar mee doen. Ik wou geen monster zijn._  
_Rosalie kwam aanrennen en knikte goedkeurend. ''Je weet wel dat dit nog lang niet genoeg voor je is?'' Wijze raad, maar dat wist ik zelf ook al, ik had immers nog vreselijke dorst._

_Rosalie rende weg en ik haalde haar sprintend in, dieper het bos in. _  
_In de verte zag ik een grote, bruine beer. Menu à la beer zou het vandaag worden. De beer liep lomp en langzaam tussen de bomen door. Wat een kans! _  
_Ik sloop weer dichterbij, maar nu sneller en met meer zelfvertrouwen. Net als het hertje keek ook de beer op, terwijl ik toch echt geen geluid had gemaakt. Wacht.. daar achter die boom ritselde iets. Alice sprong achter de boom tevoorschijn en rende naar de beer. ''Volgende keer iets sneller, Mabel!'' grinnikte ze en Alice zette haar tanden in de berenhals. Sjemig.. slechte humor hadden ze hier. En over egoïsme gesproken, zeg. Ik wou haar boos aankijken, maar Alice rende al weer weg. _  
_Nors klom ik in de dichtstbijzijnde boom en klauterde tot aan de top. Ik had een magisch mooi uitzicht over het meer. Natuurlijk kon het niet aan het dak-uitzicht tippen, want dat was nog prachtiger geweest. Bij een grote rots zag ik een andere beer drinken. Die was WEL voor mij... Ik ging met mijn tong over mijn lippen. Ik sprong in een andere boom en kwam zo steeds dichterbij, beetje bij beetje. Na een aantal sprongen hing ik vlak boven de beer. Snel keek ik om mij heen. Geen andere vampiers, geen vluchtroute voor de beer.. wat een buitenkansje! Ik sprong op het bruinbehaarde monster. De beer was veel sterker dan het hertje, maar dat had ik ook wel verwacht. Het dier liet grommend zijn scherpen tanden zien, die niets waren vergelijken met mijn wapens. Ik was tenslotte nog steeds de sterkste. Ik woelde door de dikke vacht in een poging bij de juiste slagader terecht te komen. Eindelijk vond ik hem een zetten mijn tanden in mijn prooi. Beer was veel lekkerder dan hert, bevestigde ik._

_Nu was mijn dorst gestild. Ik was wel blij dat ik voorlopig geen dieren hoefde te doden. Ik was van plan om terug naar huis te gaan. Het huis van de Cullens voelde in ieder geval als thuis. Ik rende langs het meer richting de waarvan-ik-dacht-dat-het-naar-huis-leidde weg. Plotseling stond ik stijf stil. Ik rook iets, maar het rook niet naar hert of beer. Het rook naar hond. Spike!, dacht ik meteen. Ik schoof die gedachte snel weer weg. Er ritselde iets in de struiken. Niet weer Alice, hoopte ik. Ik hoorde het dichterbij komen. Mijn instinct liet me in de steek en ik bleef staan zonder te bewegen._  
_Er stapte een lichtbruin getinte jongen uit de struiken, zo te zien iets ouder dan ik. Gelukkig had ik net gedronken en kon ik mij bijna met gemak inhouden._  
_''Hoi''. zei hij vrolijk._  
_''Uh.. hoi?'' zei ik, niet wetende wat ik anders moest zeggen. Ik voelde me veilig, maar tegelijkertijd ongemakkelijk._  
_''Ik ben Seth''._  
_''Mabel''._

_''Wat doe je hier?''_  
_Kon ik beter aan hem vragen. Voordat ik iets kon zeggen, zei Seth: ''Verdwaald?''_  
_Verbluft keek ik hem aan. Ik probeerde er stotterend antwoord op te geven, maar kreeg niets uit mijn mond._  
_Hij keek mij recht in de ogen._  
_Zijn ogen waren donkerbruin en beeldschoon. Ik zag nu pas dat hij echt knap was. Het leek alsof ik wegvloog. Werd ik nou verliefd op een wild vreemde jongen? Een méns?_  
_De zin 'liefde op het eerste gezicht' stuiterde door mijn hoofd. Ja, het bestond echt. ''Ik.. uhh...'' zei ik ongemakkelijk. We staarde elkaar vijf lange seconden aan, maar het voelde voor mij aan als uren. Dagen. Jaren. Langer._  
_Seth deed iets met me wat ik niet kon plaatsen._  
_''Ik.. moet maar weer eens gaan, prettig kennis gemaakt te hebben'' zei Seth snel, zwaaide en wou weglopen, maar Emmett stond voor zijn neus._  
_''Seth''._  
_''Emmett, ook hallo''._  
_Het viel mij op dat ze alle twee heel nors praatten. Ze hadden dus iets tegen elkaar. Seth rende langs Emmett heen en verdween in het bos._  
_Emmett keek meteen vrolijker. ''Gaan we weer?'' riep hij._  
_Ik slenterde achter hem aan terwijl Emmett zijn weg door het woud zocht._

_Vijf minuten (Nee, het moest minder geweest zijn) later waren we weer thuis._

_Het huis leek wel bijna uitgestorven. Iedereen was weg. Waren ze allemaal nog aan het jagen? Dat zou wel. Op de grote klok tikte de tijd langzaam verder. Het was nu net iets over vijven. De tijd vloog echt voorbij! Morgen om twaalf uur precies was ik officieel vijftien. Mijn leven leek echt als een speer voorbij gegaan te zijn. Ik had nog zoveel willen doen.. Het ringen van de bel doorboorde mijn gedachten. Emmett liep rustig naar de gang toe en deed waarschijnlijk de deur open. ''O, natuurlijk!'' hoorde ik hem zeggen. Hij kwam terug en haalde iets uit zijn jaszak. Het was een portemonnee. Emmett liep weer naar de gang. ''Alstublieft!'' zei hij nog en ik hoorde de deur dichtgaan. Emmett kwam weer aansjokken. ''Wie was dat?'' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. __  
__Ik zag dat hij moeite nodig had om zijn lachen in te houden. ''Een oud vrouwtje. Ze vroeg of ik nog wat over had voor de zieke bosdiertjes in nood'' deed hij haar stem na. Het klonk nogal lullig en ik moest lachen. Emmett ging naar boven. _  
_Ik bleef alleen achter. Toen ringde de bel nóg een keer. Weer een oud vrouwtje? _  
_Ik deed dit keer de deur open, aangezien Emmett nog steeds niet terug was. _  
_Er stonden drie mannen. Ik herkende hun gezichten vaag.. De voorste man had scharlakenrode ogen en lang zwart haar tot op zijn schouders. Alle drie hadden ze nette pakken aan. De man met het zwarte haar grijnsde eng naar mij en ik voelde de rillingen over mijn rug gaan. ''Hallo Mabel'' zei hij mysterieus. Ik schrok. Hoe wist hij mijn naam?! ''Hallo-o'' kreeg ik er met veel moeite uit. Ik stond te trillen op mijn benen, want deze mannen waren echt heel eng. _  
_''Ik ben Aro'' zei de man, nog steeds glimlachend. Als hij nu niet stopte met lachen, zou ik echt de deur voor zijn neus dichtgooien. Ik bedoelde; hoe eng kon een vampier zijn? ''Aro'' hoorde ik achter mij. Carlisle. Ik had hem niet horen thuiskomen van zijn werk. _  
_''Carlisle, wat een verrassing!'' riep Aro en hij klapte in zijn handen. Ik wou dat ik die stomme grijns van zijn gezicht af kon meppen. _  
_''Mabel, ga naar binnen'' zei Carlisle rustig en hij bleef Aro aankijken. _  
_''Ah.. kom nou, het was net zo gezellig met Mabel!'' zei hij sarcastisch. _  
_Carlisle keek hem boos aan en Aro mompelde: ''Jane''. _  
_Er kwam een meisje achter de mannen tevoorschijn. Ik had haar niet gezien omdat de mannen zo dicht op elkaar stonden. Ze was net iets groter dan ik. ''Nee, Aro. Doe dit niet!'' riep Carlisle woedend. Hij stond erbij alsof hij elk moment tussen mij en de andere vampiers in kon springen. _  
_''Tut, tut, tut, tut, tut!'' zei Aro langzaam. Het leek alsof hij Carlisle wou sussen. ''Felix, kalmeer onze Carlisle even.'' De linker, grote man liep naar Carlisle toe en hield hem bijna in de houdgreep. Carlisle verzette zich niet. _  
_''Zo, nu jij, Jane''. Het meisje met de blonde haren keek mij recht in de ogen aan. Ik voelde een hevige pijnscheut door mij heen gaan en kromp ineen. Gegil was het enige dat uit mij kwam. De pijn was zo hevig.. En plotseling was het voorbij. Jane keek mij nog steeds aan, maar ik voelde niets meer. Aro's glimlach verdween eindelijk. ''Ze is hier?'' riep hij. _  
_Wie was hier? Plotseling greep Aro mijn hand. Ik was niet voorbereid en trok meteen terug. ''Ja, Bella is hier'' zei hij vastbesloten. _  
_Aro keek naar Carlisle en flitste toen met zijn ogen naar mij. ''We komen terug'' zeiden ze tegelijkertijd. Felix liet Carlisle ruw los en liep weg, net als de andere drie. Toen ik ze bijna niet meer kon zien begonnen ze te rennen. En weg waren ze. Ik staarde voor mij uit. Carlisle snelde naar mij toe en legde bezorgd zijn arm over mijn schouders. ''Gaat het?'' _  
_Ik knikte langzaam, maar meende er niets van. De pijn schoot nog steeds door mijn lijf als ik me bewoog. ''Ik.. moet even-n gaan liggen-n.. denk ik''. Carlisle tilde mij op en liep het huis binnen. Het enige wat ik nog voelde was dat ik zachtjes op de bank werd neergelegd._

_''Waarom waren ze hier, Alice?'' hoorde ik._

_''Ze... ze..'' stotterde Alice._

_''Is wakker'' hoorde ik Edward mompelend haar zin afmaken._

_Ik knipperde met mijn ogen. Ik lag nog steeds op de sofa. _

_Om mij heen zaten de Cullens, die nu allemaal snel opkeken. Esmé, de enige die aan de eettafel zat omdat alle andere stoelen bezet waren, kwam aansnellen met een glas, waar een donkerrood goedje in zat. '' Het is een uitzondering!'' zei ze nog streng voordat ze het glas aan mij gaf. Ik dronk het met snelle teugen op en zette het glas op de salontafel. Iedereen keek mij bezorgd aan. Ik keek van gezicht naar gezicht. ''Wat?'' vroeg ik. Carlisle zuchtte en legde zijn hand op mijn been. ''De Volturi.. ze kwamen voor jou''._

_De Volturi.. natuurlijk, ik had het kunnen weten. Ik herkende die mannen van het schilderij! Ik wist niet precies hoe ik moest reageren en keek Carlisle onbegrepen aan. Hij keek even weg en zei toen: ''Ze willen je bij hun hebben''. _

_Wat? Nee! Ik wou hier blijven, bij jullie! dacht ik terwijl ik Edward smekend aankeek. Edward schudde zijn hoofd. ''We laten je ook niet zomaar gaan''. Hij keek weer moeilijk, en toen werd zijn gezicht nog bleker dan eerst. ''We hebben de laatste tijd nogal wat.. problemen met de Volturi..''_

_Vandaar. ''Carlisle, kan ik even met je praten? Onder vier ogen?'' vroeg ik Carlisle. Hij knikte en keek de andere aan. Ze liepen vlug de kamer uit._

_Toen we alleen waren, zei ik: ''Carlisle.. er is iets wat ik niet begrijp..''_

_Hij keek mij vriendelijk aan. ''Nou.. waarom-m..'' stotterde ik. Ik ging altijd stotteren als ik iets ingewikkelds wou vragen aan iemand. ''Waarom beschermde je mij?'' kwam er uiteindelijk met een piepstemmetje uit. Carlisle grijnsde even, ik wist niet of het om mijn vraag kwam of om mijn stem die hij zojuist gehoord had. ''Een paar jaar geleden..'' begon hij. ''Er was een soort vampierleger.. van de vijand.'' ''De Volturi!'' zei ik meteen._

_Hij schudde nee. ''Dat dachten wij ook. Maar nee.'' Teleurgesteld luisterde ik verder. '' Er zat een jonge vampier bij, ongeveer even oud als jij''. Aha._

_''Ze heette, volgens Edward, Bree.'' Carlisle ging steeds langzamer praten, en dat maakte het voor mij makkelijker om het hele verhaal te volgen. _

_Het bleef even stil. Carlisle vond dit blijkbaar een moeilijk onderwerp om over te praten. ''De Volturi.. ze hebben haar vermoord..'' Ik schrok bij dat laatste woord. Carlisle leek opgelucht te zijn dat die zin er eindelijk uit was. ''En ik voel mij nog steeds schuldig over haar dood.. ik stond er gewoon bij en deed niets..''_

_Ik keek hem medelevend aan. En ik dacht dat alleen ik het moeilijk had. ''Door jou hier veilig te houden voelt het voor mij een beetje alsof ik het met haar goedmaak..'' Dus hij beschermde mij alleen maar omdat hij spijt had dat hij dat bij haar niet had gedaan?! En ik dacht nog wel dat ze mij echt wouden helpen. Ik keek beledigd weg. Carlisle had meteen spijt van zijn reden en zei: ''En natuurlijk wil ik niet slecht zijn.. en jou laten.. 'leven', voor zover je het leven kan noemen.'' Hij glimlachte om zijn eigen grap. Ik liet mijn mondhoeken ook een beetje omkrullen. ''En dat flauwvallen kwam vast doordat je nog veel mensenbloed in je had'' zei hij nog. Plotseling ging de deur open en kwam Esmé binnen. ''Mabel, ik wou je cadeautje eigenlijk voor morgen bewaren, maar je hebt het nu zo moeilijk.. dat uh..'' Ze wees naar de deur en liep er weer doorheen. ''Alice!'' hoorde ik Esmé roepen. Alice kwam binnen met een dier. Een hond. ''SPIKE!'' riep ik meteen en ik rende naar hem toe. Spike's staart kwispelde razendsnel en hij likte mijn witte gezicht. Ik knuffelde hem, zo hard dat hij een piep liet horen. Snel liet ik weer los en kuste zijn kop. ''O, lieffie... Ik heb je zo gemist!'' Hij leek mij nog meer gemist te hebben en sprong met zijn voorpoten op mijn schouders. Het deed gelukkig nu geen pijn meer en ik aaide zijn kop weer. Eindelijk was hij weer terug.._

_Alice leek minder blij. Ik vroeg haar waarom ze zo nors keek. ''Hondengeur'' zei ze vol walging. ''En wat is daar mis mee?'' vroeg ik haar beledigd. Alice liet mij een boze blik zien en rende de trap op. Jasper rolde met zijn ogen en zei: ''Alice heeft het net zoals ons niet zo op weerwolven en honden.'' Emmett maakte zijn zin af door te zeggen: ''En zij haat ze ook net wat meer dan ons''. __  
__Ik was verbaasd en bang. ''Weerwolven? Bestaan die echt?! Leven die hier?!'' vroeg ik angstig. _  
_Jasper knikte langzaam, en keek mij niet begrijpend aan, alsof hij het vreemd vond dat ik niet wist dat hier weerwolven leefden. Emmett keek Jasper even aan en zei toen luid en duidelijk: ''Onze vijanden. Seth is er één van''. _  
_Het leek of ik in mijn maag werd gestompt. Seth? Een wéérwolf? Nee, dat kon ik niet geloven! ''Seth.. Nee! Jullie liegen!'' ik stapte langzaam achteruit. Ik was verblind door de liefde tussen Seth en mij, hoewel ik nog niet eens wist of die wederzijds was, ik had hem immers nog maar één keer gezien. Jasper schudde zijn hoofd. ''Nee, hij is er echt één. We haten hem en Jacob niet zo veel als de rest van de roedel, maar hij is er wel één.'' _  
_Dit keer viel Rosalie in: ''En we willen niet dat je nog met hem omgaat. Het is echt het beste voor je.'' Ik wou protesteren, maar hoorde plotseling twee stemmen in mijn hoofd die tegelijkertijd iets zeiden. _**Laat ze. Je maakt het alleen maar erger.**_ Ik schrok want ik herkende die stemmen maar al te goed. Nee, niet van de Volturi. Dit waren zonder enige twijfel de stemmen van mijn ouders. ''Ik geloof dat ik gek word'' zei ik met een zacht stemmetje. Ik rende tussen Emmett en Jasper door naar boven. Ik plofte neer op mijn bed. _  
_Ik had zojuist overduidelijk mijn ouders gehoord in mijn hoofd. _  
**Mam? Pap?**_ dacht ik. _  
**Ja?**_ werd er geantwoord. _  
**Zijn jullie dat echt?**_ vroeg ik in gedachte. _  
**Ja, Mabel.**_ hoorde ik mijn vader. _  
_Ik probeerde te huilen van blijdschap, maar natuurlijk rolde er geen traan over mijn wang. _  
**Ik mis jullie zo erg. ****  
****Wij jou meer. **  
**Hebben jullie het Bella vergeven?**  
_Even was het stil in mijn gedachten. _  
_Toen hoorde ik mijn moeder zeggen: _**We hebben het geprobeerd, maar Edward negeerd ons. ****  
****Kan Edward ook de gedachten van doden mensen lezen?**_ dacht ik verbaasd. _  
**Hij kan meer dan je denkt. ****  
****Kunnen jullie al mijn gedachtenlezen? **  
**Je hoeft maar te denken 'mam ga weg' en we zijn weg. **  
**NEE! Blijf hier! Ga niet weg! **  
**Rustig meis. We komen terug zodra jij daar toestemming voor geeft. Tot die tijd zullen we over je waken.**  
_Ik bedacht mij iets. _  
**Beschermde jullie mij voor Jane? ****  
****Nee. Dat was Bella.**  
_Ik dacht even niets. _  
**Bedank haar voor ons. ****  
****Zal ik doen. Laatste vraag: Hoe kan ik jullie horen? **  
_Stilte. _  
**Als vampiers vijftien worden mogen ze twee stemmen van overledenen in hun hoofd hebben. Jou ziel koos voor ons. ****  
****Mijn ziel maakte de goede keuze. **  
**Ga nu maar snel naar beneden als je wilt dat Spike blijft leven.**  
_O, nee! Ik had Spike onbeveiligd achter gelaten bij een zooitje hongerige vampiers! Ookal hadden ze net gegeten. _  
**Hou van jullie. ****  
****Houden meer van jou. En o, ja, fijne verjaardag! **  
**Zonder jullie is mijn verjaardag niet compleet. **  
**Weten we. Maar we zijn toch een beetje bij je. **  
**Doei.**

**_Dag Mabel._**

_Het liefst wou ik nog vragen wat ze van Seth en mij vonden, maar daar had ik nu geen tijd voor. Eerst Spike in veiligheid brengen. Ik strompelde de trap af (niet echt heldhaftig, maar ik had geen zin om te rennen)._

_Beneden lag Spike gewoon nog op zijn kussen. Emmett keek hem wel wantrouwend aan, en Spike gromde telkens als Emmett dat ook deed. Zag er wel grappig uit. Ik ging naast Spike op zijn kussen liggen en sloeg mijn arm over hem heen. Meteen stopte hij met grommen. Op tv was niets te zien, behalve het journaal. En wat daar nou zo boeiend aan was, wist ik niet. Jasper en Emmett keken er in ieder geval aandachtig naar. __  
__Het ging over opleidingen in New York. ''Hé, wacht, zet is harder!'' zei ik tegen Jasper. ''...en de meest getalenteerde studenten van New York University zijn Jason Clone, Fiona Beaks en Mick Godsleaf.'' hoorde ik de presentator zeggen. _  
_''Mick..'' mompelde ik somber. Ik had natuurlijk ook gewoon naar hem kunnen gaan. maar hij was vast druk met zijn studie. Leuk dat hij in het journaal was. _  
_Er volgde een kort interview met alle drie de studenten. Mick kwam als laatste. _  
_''Zo, Mick Godsleaf. Je ouders wonen helemaal in.. de buurt van Seattle meende ik? Mis je ze niet?'' Wat een domme vraag. Natuurlijk miste hij ons._

_In spanning wachtte ik op Mick' s antwoord. ''Ja, natuurlijk mis ik mijn familie, en vooral mijn zusje Mabel. Ik heb haar al een lange tijd niet meer gezien en..'' De verslaggeefster liet hem niet uitpraten. Trut. Ze praatten nog wat verder over de universiteit en toen sprong het journaal over in het weerbericht. ''Mick, is mis jou ook'' Ik merkte niet eens dat ik het hardop zei. Jasper en Emmett keken mij verbaasd aan, blijkbaar kwamen ze er nú pas achter dat Mick mijn broer was. Nu ze wisten dat ik nog familie had, zou ik hier zeker weg moeten.. Zuchtend zei ik: ''Nou, dan ga ik mijn koffers maar pakken.. Kom Spike..'' Spike bleef liggen, hij was doodmoe. Maf beest. Jasper stond op en meteen voelde ik een golf van blijdschap over mij heen komen. Ook Emmett was weer 'happy' en moest glimlachen. '''Thanks Jas'' mompelde hij.  
''Wat...'' ik wou vragen wat er nu nou weer aan de hand was, maar Jasper vertelde het al. ''Ik kan emoties beïnvloeden'' zei hij grijnzend. Ik rolde voor de zoveelste keer ik hier in dit huis had gedaan met mijn ogen. Tuurlijk, weer een gave. En ze waren allemaal tien keer cooler dan die van mij. Pff... snelle reflexen, wat had je daar nou weer aan? ''En natuurlijk mag je blijven'' zei Emmett nog. De stomp in mijn maag werd langzaamaan minder pijnlijk en mijn ogen begonnen te twinkelen. Zelfs Spike sprong op en was blij, zonder dat hij wist waarvoor. Alice kwam binnen met een grote boodschappentas.  
''En.. het is alweer je verjaardag!'' zei ze met een big smile op haar gezicht. Ik keek op mijn horloge, het was net vijf over twaalf. Ik was bijna vijftien, twaalf uur in de míddag pas.. Maar het voelde wel fijn.  
''Zal ik de rest gaan halen?'' bood Jasper aan. Alice knikte en Jasper liep de kamer uit. Nog geen tien seconden later kwam hij terug, met Edward, Esmé, Carlisle, Bella en Rosalie achter zich aan. Alice en Edward begonnen de slingers op te hangen en Esmé haalde de taart uit de doos. ''Ah, jongens dit hoeft allemaal niet zo groot, hoor!'' riep ik glunderend uit. Carlisle dacht er anders over. ''De laatste verjaardag die we gevierd hebben is die van Bella, en toen ging niet alles goed.'' Hij keek uit zijn ooghoek naar Jasper. Die sloeg zijn ogen neer. Alice verbrak de somberheid door te zeggen dat ik mijn cadeautjes uit moest pakken. Ze hadden welgeteld twáálf grote cadeaus voor mij gekocht, inclusief taart en slingers (bij de taart ging het om het idee)! Hadden Carlisle en Esmé dat gedaan toen ik ze weg zag rijden toen ik op het dak zat? Alice had natuurlijk allang gezien dat ik binnenkort jarig zou zijn en had alles aan de hele familie verteld. Ze deed vast die ene dag maar alsof ze verbaasd was. Ik kreeg het eerste pakje in mijn handen gedauwd door Bella. ''Nogmaals sorry'' zei ze toen ze het mij overhandigde. Het appeltjesgroene pakpapier maakte mij nieuwsgierig naar wat erin zat. Het bleek een armbandje te zijn, met allemaal verschillende bedeltjes eraan. Ik herkende onze hoofden allemaal. Edward, Rosalie.. alleen twee herkende ik niet. ''Dat zijn Renesmée en Jacob'' zei Edward. Bij de naam Jacob kuchte hij even. Ik deed het bandje om. Het stond prachtig bij mijn ivoorkleurige huid. ''O, dankjewel, Bel'' en ik omhelsde Bella. ''Hiermee maak je alles al goed'' fluisterde ik in haar oor erachteraan. ''Dan heb je onze cadeautjes nog niet gezien!'' riep Emmett uit en hij gaf mij een groot, zwaar pakket. Zwaar voor mensen, dan. Er kwamen schoolboeken uit. ''Grappig hoor, Em'' zei ik een beetje teleurgesteld, maar stiekem vond ik het wel een goede grap. Emmett gierde het bijna uit van het lachen. ''School begint binnenkort weer, hé, Meeb?''  
Van Alice kreeg ik een gloednieuwe Black Berry (''Alice! Dat had je niet hoeven doen!'' ''O, jawel! Ik zag dat je op je andere was gaan zitten, Sukkeltje!''), van Rosalie kreeg ik een tekenset (''Hoe wist je dat ik zo dol was op tekenen? O, laat maar, Alice natuurlijk''), van Jasper kreeg ik een knalgroene zonnebril (''Passen je rode ogen mooi bij!''), en van Carlisle en Esmé kreeg ik een boek getiteld ''Hoe op te vallen bij weerwolven?''. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie en Edward konden er niet echt om lachen, maar Esmé zag de humor er wel van in. Nu alleen nog Edwards cadeau. Ik kreeg een klein pakje. ''Ook een beetje van Nessie'' zei hij er nog bij. Ik scheurde het papier er van af en opende het doosje. Er zat een prachtige ring in met een rode, hartvormige steen in het midden. Ik schoof hem om mijn vinger. ''Dit hadden jullie echt niet allemaal hoeven doen!'' riep ik blij. ''Groepsknuffel!'' riep Emmett uit. We omhelsde elkaar met z'n allen. Nooit geweten dat een leven als vampier zo geweldig kon zijn... _

_We feestten de hele nacht door. Emmett had zijn draaitafel van zolder gehaald en speelde voor DJ terwijl hij plaatjes draaide. Het was één van mijn mooiste verjaardagen ooit, ondanks dat mijn ouders er niet bij waren. En zonder Seth was het ook niet compleet. _

_Alice dwong me om op een stoel te gaan zitten. Ik werd geblinddoekt en kreeg een lepel met één of andere vies spul erop. Het smaakte als modder. Snel spuugde ik het uit. ''Ranzig! Wat was dat, aarde?'' Ik trok mijn blinddoek af. Op de lepel lag een stukje táárt. Smaakte taart nu echt zo vies?_

_''Ontgroening'' grinnikte Rosalie. Ik smeet het overige beetje taart naar haar hoofd en het kwam in haar haar terecht. Ze pakte lachend nog een stukje kwarktaart en gooide het richting mij. Ik bukte net op tijd, maar de kwark kwam in Carlisle' s gezicht, die net een boek aan het lezen was. Onze glimlachen verdwenen meteen. Oei.. Carlisle keek ons even boos aan, maar moest toen lachen, veegde de kwark van zijn gezicht en gooide het richting Rosalie. Emmett sprong ertussen en kreeg de taart op zijn schouder. ''VOEDSELGEVECHT!'' schreeuwde ik. We pakte allemaal een hand taart, verdeelde ons in niet al te eerlijke teams en begonnen te gooien met al het eetbaars wat we maar te pakken konden krijgen. Mijn team (Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Bella en Jasper) scholen achter de bank als de kwarktaart ons om de oren vloog. Toen Esmé binnenkwam met nóg een cadeautje, was iedereen stil en hielden we op met gooien. Alice veegde de taart uit haar gezicht en Jasper haalde het van zijn arm af. Ik keek de boze Esmé beschaamd aan. ''Hoe durven jullie..'' begon ze met een sissende stem. ''.. zonder mij een voedselgevecht te houden?'' Iedereen ging door met gooien en wegduiken toen ze dat lachend zei._

_Toen de taart op was, was de lol er meteen vanaf. Carlisle grijnsde zuchtend en Bella zei: ''Ik ga even een douche nemen.'' Alice en Rosalie vonden dat ook een goed idee en gingen met haar mee naar boven. Esmé liep glimlachend naar mij toe en gaf mij het cadeautje dat ze nog niet gegeven had. Het was een postpakketje. Op de voorkant stond in een sierlijk handschrift: Mabel Godsleaf, Woodstreet 2, Forks. Snel scheurde ik het pakketje open. Er zat nog een verpakt doosje in en een brief. Ik liet mijn ogen over de tekst heen vliegen:_

**_Beste zus, _**

**_jammer dat ik er niet bij kon zijn vandaag. Ik heb mijn studie bijna af en zal over een half jaar weer bij jullie intrekken. Vertel pap en mam alsjeblieft dat ik nog geen huis heb gevonden, ze zouden meteen het eerste het beste krot voorstellen. Ik vind wel wat. Doe ze wel de groetjes van me,_**

**_Bye,_**

**_Mick._**

**_P.S: ik vond dit cadeautje wel wat voor jou._**

_Nieuwsgierig maakte ik het andere, kleinere pakje open. Er zat een juweliersdoosje in. Ik opende het en er kwam een gevoel van toeval over mij heen toen ik zag wat erin zat._

_Het was een ketting, en niet zomaar een ketting. Het was een gouden ketting met een wolvenbedeltje eraan. __  
__Het liet mij even stoppen met ademen (wat ik nog steeds niet afgeleerd was) en de stomp in mijn maag werd geheeld. Wat een toeval. Ik liet het aan Esmé zien. ''Wat toevallig!'' vond zij ook. _  
**Mam en pap... dit is zo mooi!****  
****Vinden wij ook schat.**  
**Hij weet niet dat jullie dood zijn.**  
**Vertel hem dat ook nog maar niet.**  
**Hou van jullie. **  
**Houden meer van jou. Seth wacht op je op het dak.**  
_Ik glunderde._  
**Oké, doeg.****  
****Dag MeeMee.**

_Het deed mij goed om mijn oude bijnaam weer te horen.__  
__''Even laten zien op Skype aan mijn vriendinnen'' zei ik en ik rende nog steeds met het kettinkje in mijn hand naar boven._  
_Daar aan gekomen klapte ik echter niet mijn laptop open. Ik deed mijn slaapkamerraam open en ging er door heen. Ja, ik had het goed gezien. Ik kon via mijn raam op het dak komen. Dat had ik gisteren ontdekt toen ik aan het chatten was met Claire en Megan. Voorzichtig en behendig liep ik over mijn kleine balkonnetje naar de andere schoorsteenpijp (die schoorsteen stond in de kamer van Esmé en Carlisle, vermoedde ik) en via dat sprong ik op het dak. De mist was opgetrokken en ik zag alles duidelijk. Op mijn favoriete zitplekje zat nu een ander persoon. Ik herkende Seth maar al te goed en probeerde niet naar hem toe te huppelen van blijdschap. In plaats van dat liep ik een beetje onhandig richting Seth. Toen hij mij opmerkte sprong hij op en liep ook naar mij toe. ''Hey, Rooie!'' riep hij opgewekt. Nog een nieuwe bijnaam. Ik kon beter mijn haar weer bruin verven. Tot zijn verbazing omhelsde ik hem. Toen ik mijn armen van hem afhaalde, zei ik: ''Sorry. Ik heb je zo gemist.''_  
_''Ik jou ook'' zei Seth glunderend. We gingen naast elkaar tegen de schoorsteenpijp zitten en keken naar het mooie uitzicht. _  
_''Dit is mijn favoriete plekje'' fluisterde ik. Ik klonk tot mijn erger nogal verliefd. _  
_''Dat snap ik. Het is hier prachtig'' fluisterde hij terug._  
_Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Hij leunde terug. Toen wist ik het. De liefde was wederzijds. ''Wat heb je met mij gedaan?'' fluisterde ik mysterieus._  
_''Betoverd'' grapte Seth glimlachend._  
_Ik porde in zijn zij. ''En nu de waarheid'' zei ik lachend._  
_Ik voelde hem zuchten. ''Inprenten''._  
_Ik keek naar zijn gezicht. ''Wat is dat?'' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig._  
_Hij leek het niet te willen vertellen._  
_''Toe nou'' drong ik aan._  
_Seth slaagde nog een diepe zucht. ''Het overkwam me gewoon.''_  
_Ik rolde met mijn ogen. ''Lekker duidelijk''._  
_Hij keek mij recht in de ogen. De bruine kleur leek mij opnieuw te betoveren._  
_''Als je een meisje heel erg leuk vind.. En je hebt het gevoel dat je voor háár op de wereld gezet bent..'' Hij stopte even. ''Wij wolven kunnen mensen inprenten..'' Ik keek hem niet- begrijpend aan. ''Een soort liefde, die niet te breken is.''_  
_Ik voelde mijn ogen twinkelen. Het was écht wederzijds._  
_''Ben ik zo'n meisje voor jou?''_  
_''Zeker weten''._  
_Het leek of ik bloosde, maar dat kon natuurlijk niet._  
_''We zijn elkaars vijanden'' zei Seth zachtjes._  
_Ik knikte. ''De Cullens willen ons niet samen hebben.''_  
_Seth moest glimlachen en zei toen het liefste dat ik ooit had gehoord van hem: ''Ik ga nog liever dood dan niet bij jou zijn''._  
_''Ik zou mij opofferen voor jou als de Volturi komt'' zei ik terug._  
_Seth moest wel blozen. ''En wat nu als we het geheim houden?'' zei ik._  
_''Wat geheim houden?'' Seth boog zich over mij heen en ik voelde mijn hart- dat- ik- niet- had een sprongetje maken._  
_''Dit'' antwoordde ik hem en ik drukte mijn ijskoude lippen op zijn warme mond. Hij zoende mij terug. Even trok hij zijn lippen terug en zei: ''Maar al te graag''. En hij gaf mij nog een kusje. Ik schrok op toen ik een luid wolvengehuil in de verte hoorde. Seth sprong op. ''Ik moet gaan'' mompelde hij. ''De roedel wilt ons ook niet samen hebben, ze vermoorden als ze merken dat ik hier ben geweest''._  
_Hij drukte voor de laatste keer zijn lippen op die van mij en sprong toen van het dak af. Seth keek nog even om en ik riep: ''Kom snel terug!'' Hij gaf mij een luchtkusje en ik voelde mijn hele lijf borrelen._

_Vijf lange minuten bleef ik daar nog staan, totdat mijn gedachten werden gestoord door Jasper die naar buiten kwam. __  
__''Mabel! Wij moeten even praten!'' zei hij streng. Zijn donkerblonde wenkbrauwen stonden streng boven zijn goudgele ogen. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en zei dat ik daar geen zin in had. ''Mabel!'' hoorde ik Emmett brommen vanuit het huis. Hij wou blijkbaar ook een hartig woordje met mij spreken. Rosalie verscheen met natte haren en riep: ''Kom nou maar gewoon even''. Mopperend spong ik van het dak en volgde Jasper en Rosalie naar binnen. _

_Eenmaal in het huis begon Rose meteen te schreeuwen en te tieren, dat ik niet meer om mocht gaan met die 'pokkewolf' en dat ik mij moest wassen omdat ik naar 'rothond' 'meurde'. Ik sprong bijna uit mijn vel en besprong haar. Ik trok Rose aan haar haren en sloeg haar tegen haar buik. Emmett kwam er met een ''MABEL!'' tussen, maar ik stopte niet. Ze mocht MIJN Seth niet uitschelden. Uiteindelijk gooide hij mij hard tegen de bank aan. Ik kromp ineen, maar had natuurlijk geen pijn. Toen ik opstond ging Emmett beschermend voor Rosalie te staan. Jasper greep mij bij mijn arm. _  
_Rose keek mij vuil aan en gilde: ''Jij bent al even erg als dat BEEST!''. Daarna rende ze woedend naar boven. Ik ging verslagen op de bank zitten. Jasper hield mij nog steeds stevig vast. ''Sorry..'' mompelde ik. De spijt stroomde uit mijn mond terwijl ik dat zei. Ik zag Emmett mij voor de tweede keer boos aan kijken. ''Je bent echt niet normaal. Wat we allemaal voor je gedaan hebben.. Jij accepteert dat gewoon niet!'' zei hij rustig, maar ik hoorde overduidelijk woede in zijn stem. Ik sloeg hopeloos mijn ogen neer. ''Jas..'' fluisterde ik. Hij liet meteen los, maar bleef wel naast mij zitten, voorbereid op een nieuwe aanval. Emmett grauwde en liep ook naar boven, vast om Rose te troosten._

_''Sorry.'' zei ik nog een keer, dit keer tegen Jasper. Hij wende zijn hoofd af. Ik schoof naar de andere kant van de bank, zo ver mogelijk bij hem vandaan. En plotseling voelde ik mij weer blij. ''Wat jij allemaal niet kan doen.. het kostte mij een hoop energie om je op andere gedachten te brengen, jemig!'' fluisterde Jasper. Ik keek hem aan. ''Seth en ik... ik ben geïnprent..'' __  
__Hij keek mij ook aan. ''Weten we''. Hij begreep het. Dan zou hij toch ook wel door moeten hebben dat je dan niet zonder elkaar kon?! ''We zijn onafscheidelijk'' zei ik, elk woord duidelijk, zodat hij misschien begreep wat ik duidelijk probeerde te maken. ''Weet ik, weet ik'' zei hij alleen maar. Jasper pakte de krant en begon die aandachtig te lezen. Ik stond zuchtend op, geïrriteerd dat ik zijn aandacht niet meer te pakken had. Snel rende ik naar buiten. Het viel Jasper op dat ik niet meer naast hem zat en hij riep: ''Mabel!'' _  
_''Jagen!'' riep ik naar hem terwijl ik het bos in rende. _

_Het was pas tien uur s 'ochtends en het bos was verassend donker. Tussen de bladeren door vielen streepjes zonlicht op de dennennaalden, die overal op de grond lagen verspreid. Ik rende behendig tussen de bomen door. Aan de voet van een grote boom zag ik een konijntje zichzelf wassen. Tussendoortje kon altijd, dacht ik bij mezelf. _  
**Mabel.. ****  
****Mam! **_dacht ik geïrriteerd. _  
**Ik dacht dat je geen monster wou zijn. ****  
****Wil ik ook niet, ik dood geen mensen. Ga weg.**  
_Meteen was het stil in mijn hoofd. Ik sloop langzaam richting het beestje, zoals ik ook bij het hertje had gedaan. Het konijntje zag mij té snel en sprintte weg. Natuurlijk was ik veel sneller en haalde het met gemak in. Ik sprong op het diertje zodat hij niet weg kon komen en beet in zijn hals. Het bloed sijpelde over mijn mondhoeken en ik haalde mijn mouw van mijn vest langs mijn mond om het bloed weg te halen. Mmmm... Dat deed mij goed._

_Ik gooide het dode diertje in de struiken en legde er wat dennennaalden en takken op. Die was niet meer te zien. Ik sprong over een grote rots en mijn tocht ging verder, op zoek naar Seth. Hij was de enige bij wie ik mezelf kon zijn. ___

_Toen ik een tijdje gerend had, rook ik weer die vreselijke hondenlucht. Ik begon te begrijpen dat Alice dat zo haatte. Maar Seth was dat wel waard. ''Seth?'' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig en opgewonden. Er ritselde iets in de struiken achter mij en ik draaide me snel om. ''Seth-th?'' stotterde ik. Waar sloeg dat nu eigenlijk op? De kans dat ik hem tegen kwam was nul komma één. Dit bos was zo gigantisch groot. Er kwam een roestbruine wolf de struiken uit. Hij sloop naar mij toe. Was hij dit? Ik wist niet hoe Seth eruit zag in deze.. gedaante. Er liep een meisje achter de wolf aan en ik herkende haar van het bedeltje. ''Renesmée?'' Ze keek mij geschrokken aan. ''Nessie?'' probeerde ik. _  
_Ze had bruine, golvende haren en een bleke huid. ''Wie ben jij?'' vroeg ze bang. De wolf ging beschermend voor haar staan en gromde luid. Ik grauwde waarschuwend terug. ''Jake, het is oké'' zei Renesmée sussend tegen de wolf. Die stopte meteen met grommen, maar liet wel zijn tanden zien. _  
_Ze keek weer naar mij, wachtend op een antwoord. ''Ik ben Mabel'' zei ik maar snel. Ze keek mij niet- begrijpend aan. ''Ik ben ingetrokken bij de Cullens'' zei ik erachteraan. Ze knikte. ''Je bent bijna in de buurt van de oude grens tussen de Cullens en de Quileuttes. Het verdrag is dan wel verbroken, ze willen nog steeds geen vampiers op hun grond hebben. Ik zou hier niet verdergaan als ik jou was''. Ik knikte en bedankte haar. Ze zwaaide, sprong op de rug van de wolf en hij rende weg. Toen was ik weer alleen. Wat waren de Quileuttes eigenlijk? Vast geen moordende mensen. Ik besloot nog iets verder te lopen en dan om te keren. Maar toen ik nog een stuk gerend had, was ik té nieuwsgierig en rende ik nog iets verder. En nog een stuk. En nog één. _  
_Ik rende tussen de bomen door en kon nog net stoppen toen ik voor mij de grond zag verdwijnen. Ik hield nog net mijn evenwicht en bleef gelukkig staan. Ik stond vlak voor een klif. Een hoge klif. Verderop zag ik een aantal jongens. Ze doken in het water. Hoe dom kon je zijn? De jongens keken op, alsof ze iets vies roken, en keken naar mij. Ze hadden een lichtbruine huidskleur en zwart haar, dat nogal door de war zat. Één van de jongens rende naar mij toe. Ik herkende Seth. ''Hoi!'' riep ik lachend. Hij moest niet lachen, maar keek mij streng aan. ''Wat doe je hier? Het is hier niet veilig!'' Mijn glimlach verdween. ''Je wilt mij hier niet hebben..'' zei ik beledigd. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en legde zijn hand op mijn schouder. ''Ik wil je hier maar al te graag hebben, maar weet je nog wat ik vertelde over de roedel?'' en hij keek naar de andere jongens die ons aandachtig in de gaten hielden. Seth wachtte niet op mijn antwoord. ''Ze .. haten je..'' Nu was ik echt beledigd. Niet door Seth, maar door die jongens. ''Ze kénnen me niet eens!'' riep ik uit. _  
_''Daar gaat het er bij hun niet om. Ze haten je om wat je bent, niet om wíé je bent. Ze hebben Jacob al verloren aan de Cullens en willen mij graag erbij houden''. Ik zag de andere jongens naderen. Seth ging voor mij staan. ''Zo, zo!'' zei een kleine jongen, de enige met wel een T-shirt aan. ''Jij bent vast Mabel?'' vroeg een andere grijnzend. Ik knikte aarzelend. De jongens keken elkaar glimlachend aan en liepen nog wat dichterbij. Ik kneep in Seth's arm van de spanning. ''Seth heeft al veel over je verteld..'' zei de grootste. ''Iets té veel''. _  
_''Sam, laat haar met rust''. Sam? Weer díé Sam. ''Jij had mij kunnen redden!'' schreeuwde ik naar hem. ''Door jou had ik nog kunnen léven!'' Sam keek mij vuil aan en wisselde blikken met Seth. ''Wát!?'' riep Seth tegen Sam. Ik was verbaasd. ''Je hebt het hem niet verteld!?'' riep ik uit. Sam sloeg zijn ogen neer. ''Ik had het moeten zeggen ...'' mompelde Sam. ''... maar ze is en blijft een bloedzuiger! en je weet wat wij met bloedzuigers doen, Seth!'' _  
_Seth stapte dapper naar voren en riep: ''Je komt haar maar halen! Maar als je haar dood, moet je mij eerst doden!'' Sam wou naar voren stappen, maar de jongen achter hem hield hem tegen. ''Sam, Seth heeft haar geïnprent. We mogen haar niet doden!'' Sam negeerde de jongen en liep nog dichterbij._  
_Hij en de andere jongens begonnen te grommen en hun lijven rilde. Tot mijn verbazing gingen er ook rillingen door Seth heen. Ik keek weg, ik hoefde niet te zien wat er zou gebeuren. Ik hoorde een scheurend geluid en keek op. Op de plaats waar Seth zojuist nog stond, stond nu een lichtbruine wolf. Ik schrok en viel naar achteren. Tegenover ons waren de jongens verdwenen. In hun plaats stonden nu grote wolven, waAronder de grote zwarte die ik vaag herkende._

_''Seth-th..'' zei ik stotterend. Ik was doodsbang voor deze beesten. De wolf naast me keek mij vertrouwd aan, alsof hij zei dat ik niet bang hoefde te zijn. Ik knikte aarzelend. _

_Pap.._

_Wij horen ze. Ze hebben ruzie in gedachten._

_Dien dan even als tolk._

_Natuurlijk._

_De grootste, zwarte wolf grauwde waarschuwend naar de Seth- Wolf._

_Wat zeiden ze nu? Uhh.. dachten ze nu?_

_Seth herinnerd Sam er aan dat als hij jou dood, dat hij hem dan zal vermoorden._

_Maar dat is helemaal niets voor Seth._

_Voor jou doet ie alles._

_Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten- gesprek toen Seth luid gromde naar Sam en zijn tanden liet zien._

_Seth roept Jacob in zijn gedachten._

_Versterking. Die hadden we wel nodig, we waren zwaar in de minderheid. Ik werd wat minder angstig en ging vastbesloten naast Seth staan, ook klaar om aan te vallen. Na een hoop gegrom en gedreig gaven de andere wolven het op. Ze rende grauwend weg. Ik kon weer ''ademhalen''. Naast mij stond nu gewoon weer Seth. Hij legde beschermend zijn arm over mijn schouders en samen liepen we weg, weer het bos in._

_''Ik was zo bang'' gaf ik toe._

_''Dat merkte ik anders niet zo erg, hoor.'' was zijn antwoord. Ik haalde zijn arm van mijn schouders af en begon glimlachend te rennen. Hij rende mij achterna, maar kon mij zoals verwacht niet bijhouden. Ik rende over het zachte mos, zonder te merken dat Seth er ook nog was. Plotseling kwam er een wolf langs mij heen rennen. Niet snel, maar snel genoeg om mij in te halen. Ik gaf op en stopte met rennen. De wolf stopte ook. ''Valsspeler'' grinnikte ik. Het leek of de mondhoeken van de wolf om krulde. _

_Hij houd van je hoorde ik mijn moeder fluisteren. ''Hou ook van jou, hondje'' fluisterde ik naar de wolf. Hij leek even te knorren, maar sprong toen plotseling de bosjes in. ''Seth! Waar ga je heen?'' riep ik geschrokken. Ja, hoor, laat me maar weer in de steek. Mopperend liep ik verder door het woud._ _Ik lette niet op en struikelde bijna over een wortel. Stom bos. Meteen nu Seth er niet was voelde ik mij niet meer op mijn gemak. Stel dat ik weer zo'n wolf tegen kwam? Of nog erger: allemaal. _

_Plotseling sprong er een jongen uit de struiken. Ik kon hem nog net ontwijken, maar ving hem wel op toen hij bijna viel. ''Boe..'' mompelde Seth._

_''Schrik'' zei ik sarcastisch terug. Mijn humeur was meteen beter. Alsof Jasper er wat aan gedaan had. Samen renden we door het bos, ik moest wel in een menselijk tempo lopen anders kon Seth het niet bijhouden (waArom hij niet weer in zo'n stinkende wolf veranderde, was mij een raadsel). We kwamen uiteindelijk uit bij een open velt. Een groot open veld. Ik dacht even dat dit de plek was waar we geHonkbald hadden, maar dat kon niet kloppen. Het was hier zo mooi en vredig._

_Ook Seth' mond viel een beetje open van verbazing. ''Het is hier echt mooi'' hoorde ik hem bijna sprakeloos zeggen. ''Ik ken deze plek..'' zei ik verblind door mijn eigen woorden. Seth keek verbaasd op. ''O, ja? Zelfs ik ben hier nog nooit geweest''.__  
__''Ik ook niet. In ieder geval niet terwijl ik wakker was''._  
_''Slaapwandel je dan?" Nee, het was iets anders._  
**Nachtmerrie?****  
****Mam! Laat mij even zelf nadenken.**  
**Oké ik ben al weg.**_ Ze had wel gelijk. Het was echt een nachtmerrie geweest. ''Ik ben hier geweest.. in mijn dromen..'' verklaarde ik Seth. Hij knikte, maar keek alsof hij het nog steeds niet begreep en ging op een rots zitten. Ik bleef nog even staan, nadenkend welke nachtmerrie dat geweest was. Deze plek speelde er een grote rol in. Maar er was nog iets.. een gevecht. Op leven en dood. En.. mensen met rode ogen en een bleke huid die ik toen niet kon plaatsen. En wolven, gigantische, sterke wolven. Aro, Jane, Felix.. ze kwamen er allemaal in voor. Maar.. ze stonden niet aan onze kant. Zij waren de vijanden tegen wie we vochten. Het was al zo lang geleden dat ik die droom had gezien dat ik hem gewoon vergeten was. Ik werd altijd schreeuwend wakker op een bepaald moment.. het geluid van aardewerk dat kapot werd gesmeten, en toen een zwart gat. Mijn ouders werden er gek van, en juist die avond dat ze mij naar een psycholoog wouden sturen, hield de droom op. Toen vond ik dat nog niet eigenaardig. Maar nu.. _  
_Ik ging naast Seth op de rots zitten en keek nog steeds nadenkend voor mij uit. ''Er staat hier iets te gebeuren, Seth. Iets vreselijks.'' stotterde ik._  
_''Kan jij nu ook al in de toekomst kijken? Net als die...''_  
_'.. Alice'' maakte ik hem af, maar schudde nee. ''Ik had lang geleden een droom, eerder een nachtmerrie... over-..'' Ik schrok op toen ik aan de andere kant van het veld zeven gedaantes zag verschijnen. Toen ik beter kon zien wie het waren, greep ik angstig Seth' pols vast._

_''Wat toevallig dat we jullie hier tegen komen!'' zei Aro luid en hij grijnsde. Niet weer die stomme __grijns__.. Ik gromde. Jane haalde haar neus op en riep: ''Waar komt die vreselijke lucht vandaan?!''__  
__''Hou. Je. Mond. Over. SETH!'' riep ik woedend. Inmiddels was Seth na weer zo'n scheurend geluid van kledingstukken veranderd in een wolf. De ogen van de Volturi werden groot van schrik, maar al snel leken ze minder bang. ''Ulgg...'' hoorde ik Jane walgen. Aro snoof en zei: ''Jane, zeur niet zo. Het is __Mabel__' s hond maar.''__  
__Hond?! Ik __gromde__ luid naar Aro en hij gierde het uit van het lachen. ''Zo maak je ons heus niet bang, hoor!'' __  
__Seth liet zijn tanden zien en sloop naar Aro toe. Die deinsde achteruit, maar moest al weer glimlachen. ''Je bent sterk in de minderheid, puppy!''_  
_Ik hoorde achter mij geritsel in de struiken en er liepen een aantal wolven uit. Ze grauwde waarschuwend naar de Volturi. De grootste zwarte (Sam dus) keek mij wantrouwend aan, maar keerde zijn hoofd snel weer naar de Volturi._  
**Pap, zeg alsjeblieft snel tegen Edward dat ze moeten komen!****  
****Al gedaan, ze zijn op weg. En onthoud: Jij bent sterker. We kunnen niets voor je doen behalve ze af te leiden door hun gedachte over hoop te gooien. Sterkte en beloof ons: blijf leven..**  
**Beloofd.**  
_Aro's glimlach verdween als sneeuw voor de zon en hij riep: ''Sluit je bij ons aan, Mabel, en we doen jou wolfjes niets aan''. Dachten ze nou echt dat ik zo dom was? ''Nee.'' riep ik vastberaden. De wolven gingen beschermend voor mij staan. Aro keek achterom naar Jane en zei: ''Ga je gang''. Zonder dat ik het door had riep ik keihard nee. Jane richtte haar ogen op de Sam- Wolf en fluisterde: ''Dag puppy.'' De wolf viel luid __huilend__ op de grond. ''Stop! Stop!'' schreeuwde ik. Jane ging door. Nu keek ze naar de Seth- Wolf. Hij kromp ineen en ik voelde ook steken in mijn buik. _

_''Au.. STOP! Oké, ik kom bij jullie!'' Aro knikte naar Jane en zei hield op. Ik rende naar Seth toe, die bewegingloos op de grond lag. Mijn armen trilde en ik legde ze over de jankende Seth- Wolf heen. Op dat moment was ik het zat. De Volturi moest normaal doen en geen weerwolven pijnigen. Ik wou dat ik kon janken.. Ik stond snel op en stortte mij op Jane. Ze verwachte het niet en sloeg verbaasd tegen mijn hoofd. Ik viel op de grond. Haar ogen hadden niet alleen Seth pijn gedaan, maar ook mij. Ik was nog te zwak. __  
__''Aro.'' hoorde ik een stem roepen. Ik lag nog steeds op de grond en kon mij niet bewegen._  
_''Edward!''_  
_''Ga weg.''_  
_''We kwamen niet voor jou. We kwamen voor Mabel.''_  
_''Ik bescherm mijn familie.''_  
_De stem stierf weg. ''En wij ook!'' hoorde ik Alice en Rosalie roepen. ''Laat ons met rust Aro!'' Dat was Carlisle._ _Ik strompelde langzaam naar de Cullens toe en stond met behulp van Edward kreunend op. Emmett, Jasper, Esmé en Jacob kwamen nu ook uit de struiken. __  
__Waar is Nessie? dacht ik. _  
**Edward zegt dat ze met Bella op vakantie is naar Phoenix. ****  
****Maar dan hebben we geen schild! **  
**Zonder win je ook wel. **  
_Dat betwijfelde ik. We waren dan wel met meer, de Volturi leek mij ook sterk. En ze hadden Jane. _  
_''We wachten nog even. Maar we komen terug!'' riep Aro. Waar herkende ik dat zinnetje toch van? O, ja, dat zei die ook toen ik hem voor de eerste keer zag. Wat een niet- originele afscheidszin. _  
_En weg waren ze weer. ''Ze zullen hier vanavond nog zijn, dat dacht Aro tenminste'' zei Edward. ''Ik kan Bella niet bereiken!'' piepte Alice gestresst terwijl ze hopeloos haar telefoon aan de praat probeerde te krijgen. ''Wat doen we nu?'' Ik schrok toen Seth naast mij kwam staan. ''Jullie doen niets. Je zag wat ze met jullie kan doen! '' zei ik bijna smekend. ''Jullie zullen dit niet overleven.'' _  
_''Mabel, alsjeblieft. Het is nogal kwetsend als je ons zo laag inschat.'' _  
_De andere jongens waren er ook bij komen staan. _  
_''We kunnen dit toch makkelijk aan? We zijn met veel meer!'' riep Sam._

_Carlisle schudde zijn hoofd en zei rustig: ''Je wilt niet weten hoe groot de Volturi is.'' Edward zei er snel achteraan: ''Ze zijn versterking aan het halen.''__  
__Nu kwam ik er tussen. ''Ze willen MIJ dood of bij hun hebben.. ik wil niet dat jullie allemaal in gevaar lopen.'' Ik keek vanuit mijn ooghoek naar Seth. ''Hou daar nou over op'' zei hij sussend. Voor een ander onderwerp zei ik tegen Alice die nog steeds op haar mobiel aan het slaan was: ''Moet je mijn nieuwe BB proberen? Misschien doet die het wel.'' Ik had nog de tijd gehad om hem in mijn broekzak te stoppen en gaf hem nu aan Alice. Ze keek op. ''Het ligt niet aan mijn telefoon, Bella neemt gewoon niet op. Of ik heb hier gewoon geen bereik... maar ik had nog zo tegen haar gezegd dat ze hem aan moest laten.. voor het geval we haar nodig hadden.'' Intussen waren de anderen gewoon door mij en Alice heen aan het praten. Over een goede tactiek om de Volturi tegen te houden. ''Als wij ons nou achter de rotsen verstoppen...'' legde Sam uit. Carlisle vond het een dom idee en zei: ''Dat verwachten ze en de Volturi weet al dat we jullie hebben.''_  
_Sam en de andere weerwolven keken beledigd weg. ''Wij gaan maar weer eens..'' riep Sam, hij en de andere (behalve Seth, Jacob en een witte wolf die nog niet terug getransformeerd was naar mens) veranderde weer in wolven en sprongen weg. ''Sjemig, daar hebben we ook lekker veel aan'' riep Seth uit. De witte wolf grauwde. ''Wat je denkt, Leah, mee eens.''_  
_Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. Leah? ''Een vrouwelijke weerwolf?'' Het witte dier keek mij beledigd aan alsof ik zojuist iets vreselijks had gezegd. De wolf sprong in de bosjes en kwam er weer uit als mens. ''Problemen mee, bloedzuiger?'' riep ze geïrriteerd. Ik gromde. ''Maak me niet boos''._  
_''Toevallig wou ik dat net zeggen, bleekscheet!'' zei ze boos. Ik stond op het punt haar te bespringen, maar Emmett kwam er tussen. ''Ho, Meeb!''_  
_Ik werd weer rustig, maar bleef Leah woedend aan kijken._  
_''Rustig aan, zus'' zei Seth langzaam tegen de boze Leah. Zus? Jeey, ook dat nog. Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Carlisle en Edward waren iets aan het bespreken met Jacob. Ik sprong er tussen. ''Waar gaat het over?'' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Edward zuchtte en zei: ''We vinden dat je beter niet mee kan vechten, ze hebben het immers op jou gemunt.'' Ik keek hem woest aan. ''Ik vecht wél mee.'' _  
_''Carlisle,'' riep Alice. ''Wij'' en ze wees naar zichzelf, Esmé en Rosalie, ''Gaan naar huis, kijken of er daar beter bereik is en of Bella wél opneemt.'' Carlisle knikte en de drie vrouwen sprintten er van door._  
_''Zoals ik al zei; ik vecht mee'' herhaalde ik. Edward merkte dat ik niet meer over te halen was en haalde zijn schouders op. ''Best, dan wel''._  
_''Wij ook!'' riepen Leah, Seth en Jacob tegelijkertijd. Carlisle knikte weer, maar ik keek Seth bezorgd aan. ''Je weet niet waar je aan begint'' fluisterde ik smekend. ''Jij ook niet''. Hier kon ik niets tegen zeggen, want ik wist dat hij gelijk had. Ik had nog nooit gevochten, als je die keer met Rosalie niet meetelt._  
_Iedereen was even stil. Toen kwam Edward er tussen. ''De Volturi is hier sneller dan ik dacht. We hebben een uur''. Iedereen schrok. Dat was véél te kort._  
_''Ik bel Alice'' zei ik en ik pakte mijn Black Berry uit mijn zak. Alice had hopelijk wel haar eigen nummer erin gezet... Hebbes. Ik zette hem op speaker._  
_''Hallo?'' hoorde ik aan de andere kant van de lijn. Dit was niet Alice, maar Rosalie. ''Haallloo?'' hoorde ik Rose roepen. ''Zet niet uit'' mompelde ik en ik gaf mijn telefoon aan Emmett, die hem verbaasd overnam. Ik kon Rose niet overhalen om hier terug te komen, Em wél. Hij wist gelukkig wat hij moest zeggen._  
_''Rose, jullie moeten terugkomen. De Volturi is hier binnen een uur en we zijn met te weinig.'' _  
_Stilte. ''We komen er aan'' hoorde ik Alice roepen. Rosalie antwoordde nog steeds niet. ''Doeg, Rose'' zei Emmett en hij drukte op het knopje ''stop''._ _Emmett had nog moeten vragen of ze Bella hadden kunnen bereiken, maar dat zou wel niet, anders zou Alice wel wat opgewekter klinken. Ik hoorde achter mij takjes kraken en wist dat Rosalie, Esmé en Alice te laat zouden komen. Op mijn hoede draaide ik mij om. Ze hadden echt versterking gehaald. Honderden mensen met zwarte kappen op was bezig met ons te omsingelen. Seth, Jacob en Leah veranderde weer in bloeddorstige wolven, maar niemand zou ons nu kunnen redden. Ik sloop dichter bij de Seth- Wolf en sloeg mijn arm om hem heen. ''Hou van jou'' stotterde ik doodsbang. Hij gaf mij een kopje terug.__  
__Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward en de wolven stortten zich op de bekapte vampiers. Ik wist dat het geen zin meer zou hebben en bleef angstig aan de kant staan. Ik was laf.. hartstikke laf. Deze 'strijders' gaven nu hun levens om mij te beschermen. Ik sprong op een Volturi- vamp en sloeg zo hard ik kon. Bijna werd ik getackeld, maar sprong nog net over de vampier heen. Dat was dus het nut van goede reflexen. Ik keek toe hoe we aan het verliezen waren. Jacob en Leah sloegen op de vlucht nadat Jane ze had aangekeken. Carlisle werd door Felix in de houdgreep genomen en Jasper kon zich niet losmaken van kleine vampier._  
**Mam, pap, dit winnen we niet.****  
****Houd moed.**  
_Seth werd aangestaard door Jane en lag op de grond te vergaan van de pijn. Aro liep naar hem toe.. Ik moest mij aan mij belofte houden. ''STOP!'' riep ik. Vreemd genoeg was het meteen stil. Op de grond lagen een aantal vampierlijken en degene die nog leefden keken mij nu verbaasd aan. Emmett 's hoofd werd er bijna afgetrokken door een blonde vampier en Edward werd vastgehouden door een vrouwelijke, beeldschone bloedzuiger. ''Dood mij. Niet Seth.''_  
_Seth was weer terug getransformeerd naar jongen en schreeuwde: ''Nee! Mabel, doe dit niet!'' Aro keek mij aan. De uitdrukking 'als blikken konden doden' schoot door mijn brein, want als dat echt zou zijn (wat in Jane's geval zo was) zou ik nu morsdood op het gras liggen. ''Seth, ik moet mij aan mijn belofte houden, ik zou mij opofferen.'' Seth keek mij bang aan en nog steeds werd hij vastgehouden door Aro, die op het punt stond hem te bijten, maar nu dus naar mij keek._  
_''Interessant'' mompelde Aro. ''Jij zou je opofferen voor zo'n onnozele hond..''_  
_Ik keek Aro woedend aan, maar wist dat als ik nu aan zou vallen alsnog vermoord zou worden. Ik was dan wel sterker, ik had nog nooit gevochten. ''Hij is níét onnozel, creep!'' zei ik boos zonder aarzeling. Aro was beledigd. Zwaar beledigd. ''Nu ga je er aan''. Hij sloop naar mij toe en pakte mijn hoofd beet. _  
_Ik hoorde Seth jammerend ''NEEE!'' schreeuwen, en toen hoorde ik het geluid van porselein dat in stukken gebroken werd. Alles werd zwart en ik dacht nog maar aan één ding._  
**Nu ben ik bij jullie.****  
****Je bent van harte welkom.**  
**Ik zal hem nooit vergeten.**  
**Weten we, weten we.**


End file.
